My Girlfriend is A Superhero!
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: On one Faithful Night while looking up at a Meteor Shower with Boyfriend Beck Oliver, and Frenemy Tori Vega. One rouge meteorite fails to close to their location, and what follows is a race against time to save Jade after a near collision. but a crisis and worries was averted and dropped when Beck followed Jade outside, and saw her hovering in the sky.
1. Chapter 1:Queen Risen

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**Tags: **Bade, Supernatural, Crime, Romance, Action, Erotica, Superpowers.

**(!)** _"It's not what is given to you either by accident or gift, but what you'll do with it that'll Define you." _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Queen Risen<strong>

_(Birth of Power Arc)_

**Thursday**

_19, June 2014, 6:00 [Evening]_

**California Interstate-5**

Driving down State 178 in his red Chevy pickup truck on a hot sunny day, Beck Oliver, Jade West and Tori Vega were heading to Sequoia National Forest just north of Los Angeles to take part in looking at the expected Meteor Shower that was to come late in the night. Jade sat across from Beck, her back resting against the car door and with arms crossed. As expected from a sunny state like California, the sun's glare was bright, annoying and warranted bringing sunglasses on this trip. (winged circlet crown)

And not just sunglasses, choice for clothing was different. Beck wore cargo shorts with white sneakers. He wore a black tank top under an opened red and black flannel button up shirt. But where was Tori? In the back of the bed of the truck along with bags and supplies. Tori was tied to a couch with ropes and wore sunglasses and a scarf, so as to prevent bugs from flying into her mouth.

"_I really think it's a bad idea to keep Tori out there Jade. It might be hot, but she can still catch a cold if the wind keeps hitting her. _**You alright out there Tori?" **

Beck screamed out of his rolled down window. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw her lifting up her hand from the hand rest of the couch, and giving him a thumbs up. She mumbled something, but beck raised his eyebrows confusingly.

"Jade did you do something to Tori? It looks like she's got something in her mouth."

"Oh yeah I gagged her. She wouldn't shut up about why I wouldn't let her sit here with us."

"So."

"So what Babe?"

"Why wouldn't you let her sit here with us? There's more than enough room for three people here. She doesn't take a lot of room."

"My legs needed the space. Besides, she has more space back there than she would in here."

Beck rolled his eyes and searched for a radio station to listen to. Jade who was resting her feet on Beck's lap, kicked Beck's hand away from the knobs on the radio. Beck snickered at first, but then pushed Jade's feet as she annoyingly continued to bother him.

Beck gave up on trying to listen to some good old California radio, and rested back on his seat, one hand gripping the steering wheel. He looked over at Jade from time to time. The white crop top and black suspender shorts were enticing to his eyes. It gave his tough lukewarm girlfriend a feel of femininity. And the black Dr. Martens on her feet, acted as counterbalance, giving her an air of quiet aggressiveness.

Beck, not one to miss the signals his vixen of a girlfriend was giving him. He placed his free hand on her boots, and traced his hand up her shins and leaned over to trace her knees and up her pale naked thighs. Jade smirked, moved her feet off of Beck's laps and scooched over as closely as she could to Beck.

"You know that thing we were talking about just as summer break started Beck?"

"What? about tranquilizing your neighbor's dog and turning him into actual hot dogs? I said it would be a bad idea. Wait! Don't tell me you actually did it babe."

"Nah. It died before I could order a tranq gun on line. Actually, it was that design you suggested when we were celebrating the fourth anniversary when we got together."

Beck wondered what exactly she was talking about. Jade figured she help Beck remember, by mimicking the cutting blades of scissors with her fingers. Beck perked his head up, and blushed. He knew exactly what she was talking about now.

"Is it facing upwards or downwards?" Beck asked curiously.

"Downwards, and their opened. So when you're in, you'll know that if at any moment while were together and you do something to hurt me. I'll but cutting it off."

Beck rolled his eyes and chuckled, he pulled jade closer over to him and kissed her while keeping his eyes on the road. "maybe tonight, I'll let you in." Jade said.

Back over to the bed of the pickup truck, Tori looked up at the sky and saw a White flaming orb next to the powerful sun glare. She looked back down and saw that a family van speeded by on the right side. In the back seats, three Hispanic children, two boys and one girl were playing with little robots. The oldest had a black and silver robot. The middle child had the white and golden robot suit and the girl and youngest had a doll in a green dress.

When their eyes noticed Tori strapped and tied on to a couch, they pointed their fingers at her and laughed. If it weren't for the ropes that kept her hands tied to the armrest, and the sock in her mouth, she would have gestured something rudely. The family van drove by the pickup truck as the father pushed more gas. In the back bumper of the van, Tor saw a black sticker with white words that read, _"If you're producing, You're a Planter!"_

**Sequoia National Forest, California **

_6:00 [Evening]_

After arriving on the cross section of Interstate 5 and California State Route 99, beck turn on the 99 to Bakersfield and from there drove north and stopped at a fast food joint and bought extra supplies just incase of an emergency. Jade undid the ropes tying Tori's hands on the couch's armrest to allow her to eat a snack while they finished their trip from Bakersfield up to the hills of Sequoia national forest.

While a select group of people who had arrived earlier, chose the best hills to set up camp; Beck ventured up to a Plateau. The dirt road that lead up to the plateau that was called "Queen's Crown" was not safe by any standards. The road was narrow, bumpy and a family of wild sheep lead by a Ram made their family nearby.

Choosing a spot free of trees and wild berry bushes, Beck parked his Truck and turned the engine off. He took his keys with him, walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Jade. The goth beauty stepped out of the truck and stretched her arms, legs and back.

Beck jumped in the bed of his truck, untied the few knots of ropes that Jade made to release Tori. But some of the knots that he couldn't undo, required cutting. that's where his switchblade came in handy.

Beck jumped back out of the bed of his truck, and lifted Tori up by her legs and gently placing her back down on the ground. Tori moved some of her hair back over her shoulder and looked down at her feet, looking a little mad and embarrassed.

"Tori I'm sorry. But I was waiting in the driver's seat when Jade tied you to this couch."

"You could have stopped at any time to untie me. don't try to act all concerned now."

Tori grabbed her bags and took to setting up her tent, with some initial troubles.

"Come on Beck, let's leave Vega to pout. We need to set up our own tent."

Beck watched Tori clearing an area of rocks and twigs, before setting down her tarp. Jade pulled on Beck's arm to come over and focus on them first.

Twenty five minutes went by when Beck and, well mostly Beck set up his and Jade's tent. Jade brought in the lantern and her bags. Their tent's zipper was opened, Jade pulled her crop top over her head and undid her bra. Beck squatted just a few feet outside, trying to get a fire started in their camp. Beck set a ring of rocks first, and then placed firewood like tree branches and thick sticks of different inches. Also in the pile were leaves for kindling. With the flick of his lighter, Beck created their campfire. As he turned around on his feet, Jade threw her black Demi-bra at him.

It landed on his face, much to his visual pleasure Jade showed him her pierced nipples. Those were something that she got done in April after losing to him in a poker game. If beck had lost, he would have been the one with the pierced nipples. Jade squeezed both her arms together, making her already large bust seem even bigger.

"You better close the tent Opening Jade," Beck warned her mockingly, "or else Ima going in there after you."

"They said the meteor shower isn't expected to be seen until eight o clock. How about we pass the time babe?" Jade answered, her voice filled with lust.

Beck blushed, as blood rushed to his cheeks and down to his manhood. But something caught his eye, Tori Vega sitting crossed legged and looking up at the sky.

"Just give me a minute Jade. I need to talk to Tori."

"Oh God. Fine go ahead, but if this door closes, you're sleeping outside."

Beck knew Jade was only teasing, she would rather sleep outside with him than sleep alone if he refused to go in there. Beck stood up and walked over to Tori who, sounded like she was giggling. What was up in the sky that made her giggle like a child.

In the eyes of Tori, that same white orb that she saw close to the sun's glare earlier, had morphed into a White Fire with no light radiating from it. It danced around, creating several sceneries which depicted 1000 God Kings who each wanted the hand of The Godly Queen. The Universe was her castle and the kings, mere stars who were only visiting. Each king proved his might and manhood as best he could, but no matter how powerful each king was than the one before him; the queen did not want them.

Hearing the words in the wind, "I want what I cannot have, not what I can have."

Beck came over and sat down next to Tori. Her focus on the celestial vision disappearing and blowing away like a structure of sand.

"What's up there that's so funny Tori? Mind sharing."

"I could tell you, but you wouldn't believe me. I checked my meteor shower watch app, and it's expected-"

"Expected to start around eight o clock. I know Tori."

Tori nodded her head, pushed some of her hair away from her face and continued to look up at the sky which was becoming darker. Beck felt sorry for two reasons, that he wanted Tori to come with him even though she knew that he knew Jade would make it difficult for her. And secondly, that he knew Tori had feelings for him. It wasn't like he didn't already know, she knew he really loved her too.

But some lines were never meant to be crossed, outside forces would make sure it stayed that way.

"Where's Andre Tori?" Beck asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"He went on a trip to Cancun Mexico with Cat and Robbie. He really wanted me to come with him."

Beck rested his forearms on his knees, looked over at Tori and spoke, "But you chose to accompany me and Jade to see this event. You know, Andre likes you Tori."

Tori didn't looked phased by that statement. Somehow he already knew that she knew.

"Beck! I'm closing the Tent!"

Tori hugged her knees and looked over at Beck, "Time for you to go Beck. I don't want her gagging me with the dead body of a squirrel."

Beck chuckled, stood up and placed his hands in his cargo shorts, looking cool as he usually was. "I won't let her do that to you, she wont bother you anymore Tori."

"Promises, Promises." she replied.

**7:49 [Night]**

Listening to most of the songs on her Phone, Tori's phone could only last so long before it died. But in the midst of listening to her songs, she watched the silhouettes of Beck and Jade make love. Certain songs surprisingly went very well with Beck and Jade's act of love. She did learn a few things about her friends that she didn't know, Jade loved to curse, Alot.

When her phone died, Tori covered her ears to block out the sexually driven profanities spewing out of jade's mouth. Apparently that's what drove Beck to _Fuck her Harder_, according to Jade. She also learned that Beck was not selfish. When it seemed he would finish at any moment, judging by how fast his thrusting got, he would spread Jade's leg if she was laying down and help her get off.

Only after time slowly went by and the stars popping up, did Beck step out of his tent wearing different clothes. Jade came out wearing a sweater, and jean shorts with black and white sneakers. Jade tied her black hair in a pony tail and looked around, spotting Tori with her back turned.

"Guys Look!" Beck told the girls, Jade turned as did Tori who stood up. "I guess I was wrong, those meteorologists were all wrong."

The stars, almost like they were being picked out of the heavens started to fall in one, two, and in growing numbers. Groups of people in surrounding hills below, took pictures, filmed it with their phones and just gazed at this marvelous celestial event. Tori walked over to Beck, stood next to him and for a moment held his hand. Jade took a hold of Beck waist, and held him. Tori released her grip on his hand before Jade could notice and rested both of her hands behind her back.

The meteor shower went on for a good solid minute, but at the end of that shower came something unexpected. One meteorite was not following the route of the other meteorites, instead in honed in on the location Tori, Beck and Jade were on. Beck felt something, like a second set of instincts kick in. he grabbed Tori and wrapped his arms around Jade and Tori, exposing his back to the meteor that was only second away from colliding with the plateau they were on.

Like a marble that's thrown against a surface made of sand, the meteorite that was as large as a car struck the outer edges of the plateau. The collision sent out a blast of force, searing hot air and sharp pieces of Space rock in a sphere like pattern. Beck, for his noble effort was sent flying away with Tori, who was holding his hand. They were burned and skidded to a stop, getting cut by sharp rocks.

But Jade suffered the most, oddly enough. She was punctured by sharp rocks, was burned along with most of her clothes on her and was sent flying and crashing into the ground. Beck stumbled to get back on his feet, helping Tori up as he fought through the pain and bleeding under his shirt.

He looked around for jade but she was nowhere to be seen.

"**JADE!…JADE!" **Beck shouted frantically. But Jade was no responding.

"Beck Look!" Tori said out loud, pointing northwest of their current location.

Lying sprawled out unconsciously a small pool of blood and burns, Beck hurried over to her and begged Tori to drive them back to Bakersfield. Tori suffered cuts on her forehead and back, and a burns on sides. but beck's arms and hands were wrecked. She helped place Jade in the back of his truck as she carefully drove them back down to the main dirt road and out of the forest. Their belongings would have to be abandoned.

**Bakersfield Hospital**

_9:00 [Night]_

Burning, searing, piercing. There were not enough words to describe the pain Tori and Beck were in, but perhaps the worst pain was that of loss. And if it hadn't been for Tori's quick moves behind the wheel, Neither of she, beck or jade would have made it to the hospital.

Jade was placed on a stretcher and lead into the intensive care unit. Beck and Tori had their cuts cleans, sewn or stitched. Their burns were treated with cold water, then had a cooling gel placed on them and wrapped up in bandages. Tori chose to stay in her hospital bed, while Beck explained to the doctors what had happened. But as he explained his story to more curious doctors and nurses, Jade suddenly passed him and the docs and headed outside.

"_Jade? _**Jade Wait up!"** he called out to her.

The doctors and examiners who had been treating and looking after, ran after her. The hospital doors slid open when Jade and Beck approached them, but they didn't slide open for the doctors after Beck and Jade stepped out of the hospital.

**Parking Lot **

Beck followed Jade as fast as he could around to the hospital parking lot. His legs were still in pain and the powerful shots of painkillers were the only reason he was able to walk. The burns were not life threatening, but it hurt just moved nonetheless. Jade's eyes had remained closed this whole time. Her old clothes were to burned to wear and instead she was given a hospital gown, of course. But that wasn't the odd part, Jade showed no signs of sustaining burns, cuts or even bruising.

Just around the corner, Beck couldn't believe what he saw seeing. Jade was hovering four feet off the ground, her eyes had finally opened. She looked around and below, she spotted Beck walking backwards and falling down on his ass.

"_Beck…what's going on. Am I…am I hovering?" _she asked, fear and confusion mixed in her tone. She stretched out her arms, kicked her legs around.

"Jade…what happened."

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 2<em>


	2. Chapter 2:No Possible Explanation

**Disclaimer:** Characters from the television show Victorious are creations and property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any non-victorious characters/ ideas/ setting/ ideology are my own creations.

**(!)** _"With my laptop out of commission, I have to work from my brother's computer. And it sucks, but it should substitute for now until I can get a new laptop. Sorry for the late upload. Sadly and annoyingly I have to write a lot of things all over."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: No Possible Explanations<strong>

_(Birth of Power Arc)_

**Thursday **

_19, June 2014, 9:25 [Night]_

**Bakersfield Hospital, Parking Lot**

Levitating four feet off the ground, Beck couldn't believe his eyes. More pain had shot all throughout his body when he fell on the ground and tried to get back up on his feet. While he struggled to keep his wobbling legs and near limp arms to help him get up, Jade was rightfully curious as to what was going on with her and Beck.

"_Beck, what's happening. Why am I Levitating? Oh god how do I get down!"_

"Jade. Babe-"

"Beck what if I float up into space? I don't want to die!"

"**JADE!" **Beck shouted with a pained authoritative tone.

"_Yes."_ Jade replied, sounding very worried and compliant.

"First of all you need to calm down. Find your center and imagine yourself descending back down on the ground." Beck wasn't sure that would work, but it was better than having Jade freak out in the air. And possibly have someone discover her like that.

Jade closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled repeatedly at a constant steady pace and slowly descended back down to the ground. When Jade's naked feet touched the ground, Beck exhaled a large amount of air. Almost like he was hoping, his untested advice would reach through and work. And work it did, He fell on his knees; relieved Jade was back down on the ground.

"_Beck what happened to you? Oh my god Why are you covered up in bandages."_

"_What? You mean you don't remember anything that happened a few hours ago? __**Arg!"**_ Beck rubbed his thighs and sides. His whole body was alive with pain, the painkillers were starting to wear off.

Jade grabbed Beck by his left arm, placed it around her neck and helped him back up to his feet. They slowly walked back around to the front of the hospital, Jade shared what little she recounted before the meteor crashed.

"I remember seeing Tori's back turned to me when we just came out of our tent, after making love. Then I remember you pointing out the meteor shower that was starting earlier than expected. From there, I can't remember anything, nothing actually. Like a piece of me was taken away. But whatever happened, it was really bad wasn't it Beck?"

"I tried to protect both you and Tori when the meteorite came down. But it blew me and Tori away, burning us and shooting sharp space rock, which stabbed themselves inside of me and Tori. But you Jade, you're the one who suffered the most. Tori rushed us to this hospital in Bakersfield and this is where we've been for the last few hours."

"But if that's true, why don't I have any cuts or bruises."

"I don't know for certain. Maybe the doctors might know what happened to you. They were actually after you when you got up and exited the hospital. I'm just really glad you're OK Jade."

"What about Tori, Beck? Is she OK?"

"Yeah. She's doing fine."

Jade smiled and focused on getting Beck back inside of the hospital.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bakersfield Hospital, Examination Room<strong>

_10:15 [Night] _

Sitting on a Hospital Bed, swinging her legs back and forth and gripping the bottom edge of the Bed. Jade listened to the main Doctor who took her in and examined her previous injuries. He was up to the point of telling Jade that he was just finished talking to her, Beck and Tori's parents.

"Your parents and the parents of your friends have been called Jade. I have told them what happened based on what the young man with the flowing mane, Beck Oliver told me. Beck spoke to his parents, Tori's and yours. He said he would be taking all of you back home as soon as you were all better. My suggestion is, stay the night here."

Said the Doctor in the white coat, sitting on a chair in front of Jade. His name tag read _Doctor Alfred_.

"I make that suggestion because unlike your friends in Room 12, you're injuries which were far more life threatening than Tori's or Beck's, have healed instantly. That as you probably guessed, is not normal. Even animals who have sustained injuries in fights or accidents, can't heal as such an accelerated level."

"What injuries? When I woke up I was lev...i meant I can't remember anything that had happened to me." Jade replied, just a few letters away from revealing she had been levitating.

"Mrs. West, Jade, you came in with severe burns throughout most of your body. Almost seventy five percent of your body was affected and in need of immediate treatment. You had large cuts on your arms, legs and back. And sharp jagged rocks had impaled you all throughout your abdomen, one rock was impaled inches away from your heart. So you can imagine just how serious the matter was in your case."

Jade's eyes grew wide. Disbelief and shock growing and clouding her mind. "Was I...was I dead doctor?"

"No. but you were very close. you're boyfriend had to be sedated. Reason is because his injuries were also serious, Tori's not so much. He kept insisting that he had to be by your side. All that energy and movement wasn't good, he was bleeding and needed to be restrained so we could treat him. The strangest part happened just as me and my team were about to place intravenous lines inside of you, and the catheter into your bladder to monitor urine output. Your skin began to regenerate damaged cells. The burned skin disappeared slowly.

The rocks which had been lodged inside of you, pushed themselves out of your body. Cuts and wounds closed with no sign of after bruising. You are a miracle of science Jade, please, for the sake of people everywhere who come inside of hospital with similar misfortunes; let me examine you and run some tests."

Jade bit her bottom lip, looked at her hands that she brought up close to her face. If what the doctor was saying was true, then she was something else, she was no longer human.

"If you don't believe me, we took photos for records and future references." Doctor Alfred said while Jade thought about this revelation.

Doctor Alfred walked out of the examination room to head back to his office and retrieve photos of Jade to see. While Jade waited for the good doctor to come back. She hopped off of the bed, took a look outside by a nearby window and saw just how beautiful the night sky was. How could such a perfect night have turned into such a disaster.

"Jade, I'm back. Look, if you need something to help you better answer my question. Just take a look at how you came in. I have to warn you though, these are not easy photos to look at."

Doctor Alfred handed Jade several folder sized photos. Jade took them and saw through each of them, a few of them visually disturbed her, scared her and made her well with tears. **"No! I Can't."**

Jade answered the doctor. She walked over to her bed, placed the photos on the bed and squeezed the metal rails around the bed.

"What? but Jade...Ms. West, I am a man of science. And what your body went through and did, goes against everything science and medicine has documented and stood for. Please Jade, think about all the good you can do-"

"**NO!" **Jade shouted. She walked out of the examination room to find Beck. The good doctor released a sigh of air and grabbed the photos. His peripheral vision caught something, the railings around the bed that kept patients from rolling off when they slept, were squashed down.

The imprint of human fingers squeezing down on the railings were more than enough proof for Alfred, to acknowledge that he needed to keep an eye on Jade West.

* * *

><p><span><strong>R<strong>**oom 12, First Floor**

_10:40 [Night]_

Trying to get the horrible images of her once burned and bloody body out of her head, Jade walked past doctors, nurses and wandering patients to get back to Beck and Tori. At least seeing her boyfriend and friend would hopefully cast out those images of herself. Doctors and Nurses all stopped in their tracks and business to take a look at Jade who only hours ago gained all kinds of attention from the staff of Bakersfield hospital. From what The Main Doctor told everyone, she was a walking miracle of science and medicine. Jade could care less for their stares and quiet gossiping. All that was on her mind was Beck and Tori, but mostly Beck.

Pushing open and walking through the door marked with the gilded number "12," Jade looked around and spotted Beck sitting on Tori's bed, running his hand down Tori's left cheek ever so tenderly.

"_Beck?"_ Jade said his name more like a question.

"Jade! I was just telling Tori a story to help her fall asleep. A nurse gave her something to help her sleep, and for her pain."

Beck stood up from Tori's bed with evident pain and walked over to lay down on his own bed. Even if it was more of limping than walking. Jade hurried over to help lay him down on his bed. With Beck safely and securely in his bed, Jade took the spot next to him and laid down with him.

Beck was given pants and a shirt, instead of a gown. Jade felt the bandages around his forearms, hands, neck and face. She felt bad, guilty even that all of this was somehow her fault. Beck tilted his head and saw Jade's usual stern face become soft and despondent.

"_Hey."_ Beck said very casual. Jade looked up into his warm eyes and saw him brushing away tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"_None of this is your fault. If its anyone's, it's mine. I'm the one who wanted to take you and Tori to see this meteor shower. And look what we end up getting in return, our lives nearly taken from us. And yours especially. I never want to put you through something like that ever again Jade."_

"It's not your fault Beck. Whether we're at the beach, at an amusement park, at a public park or hiking. You can't always predict what will happen. A shark could have taken a bite out of you and me, we could have gotten into an accident in the amusement park. A person could have robbed us while picnicking and wolves or pumas could attack us. This world is filled with uncertainty and little certainty."

"_if we're talking about uncertainties, I was uncertain you were going to live Jade. Had you left me, I don't think I could have-"_

Jade placed a finger on his lips, kissed him and gently hugged him. Just across from the two kissing love birds, Tori Vega was waking up from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up on her bed. Her arms and neck were bandaged, as were her fingers and thighs.

"Jade, hey you're awake. You're looking pretty healthy, laying down like that and what now. Wait what?"

Jade sat up, raised an eyebrow and asked Beck if she was feeling alright.

"She's probably acting on the painkillers the nurses gave her when she first got here." Beck answered.

"Hey Jade. I got some clothes that didn't fall off on the way over here. Their in a bag In the bed of Beck's truck. I think they might still be there. Could you get us a change of clothes, I really don't want to be here any longer. I want to go home."

"Allow me to grab the Bag you two." Beck said, raising up from his bed.

"What? Beck no. let me grab the bag. You're still in pain."

"No Jade. If there are wolves, a mugger or another meteorite outside, I don't want you to be in their cross-hairs. Let me grab the bag. _talk to Tori, please._" he whispered the last part in her ear.

Beck sauntered away from his bed with a limp, opened the door of their room and walked on out. Jade looked over at Tori, who smiled at her and giggled. It looked more like she was under the influence of alcohol or she was given some form of anesthesia to keep her mind off the pain. To make moving and talking more tolerable in her current physical state.

Jade stepped out of Beck's hospital bed and walked over to Tori's. Jade took a seat next to Tori and took a hold of Tori's left bandaged hand.

"_Are you...feeling OK Tori?" _she said with some difficulty, sympathy was not or was ever her forte.

"That depends, if I can't feel anything, not even your hands; then I guess I must be OK. Beck was really worried about you, you know. I wanted to tell you-"

"No Tori. Let me tell you thank you. If it wasn't for you, pushing past the pain your own body was putting you through to get all of us here, you and Beck would have been dead. Me, not so much. If I lost you, _my...friend_, who would I have to torment until the end of high school? Trina?"

Jade spoke with true honesty and a side Tori has never seen from her frenemy, not even her nicest dreams that had her in them could make her this human.

Tori let out a cute chuckle, her cheeks went pink. And her eyes welling with tears. "That's the nicest thing you've ever told me Jade. Thank you."

Jade's reflective light green eyes and Tori's soft brown eyes gazed into one another. Jade opened her arms, leaned down and embraced Tori. Tori suppressed her need to cry and rested her chin between Jade's shoulder and warm Face. Unbeknownst to both girls, Jade's latent powers and emotion were having an effect on Tori being.

Tori felt the painkillers effects wearing off. But when they were completely out of her system, she felt no pain in the areas where the bandages were wrapped and placed on her. As Jade pulled away from Tori, she saw Tori completely rejuvenated and revitalized with new color. Her bruises, burned skin and wounds were gone. She was fully healed.

"_Tori...you look, I think I healed you!"_

Tori jumped up from her bed, felt her arms and shoulders, legs and thighs. She hopped around and did a few jumping jacks while she was at it. Jade helped Tori rip off the bandages around Tori's arms and neck. Jade ripped them off with little trouble. When the bandages were removed, smooth new skin greeted Tori.

"Thank you Jade! Oh my god thank you!"

" Wait Don't thank me like I wanted to do it. I had no idea that was going to happen. Wait! If that worked for you, then what about Beck?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bakersfield Hospital, Parking Lot<strong>

Bandages had somehow fallen off of his arms, hands and from the rest of his body. He was only reaching for the bag resting on the bed of his pickup truck, when his body forced him to fall on his knees, along with the bandages. It was like they untied themselves. But when he tried to get up, Beck had realized he was no longer in any sort of his pain. He was rejuvenated and healed to prime condition.

"Was this Jade?' he asked himself. There was only one way to find out, he grabbed Tori's spare bag of clothes and went back into the Hospital. The sudden accelerated healing of one patient was amazing, but to have another was going to cause doctors and specialists to question so many things.

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 3 <em>


	3. Chapter 3:The Day After

**Disclaimer:** Characters from the television show Victorious are creations and property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any non-victorious characters/ ideas/ setting/ ideology are my own creations.

**(!)** _"Thank you to everyone who has been sticking by this story, I know Bade isn't everyone's favorite paring. We're all entitled to our own pairings, whether they be OTP or something else. This is about Jade, and the villains whose lives will center on seeing her downfall." _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter3: The Day After <strong>

_(Birth of Power Arc)_

**Thursday **

_19, June 2014, 12:55 [Midnight]_

**Bakersfield Hospital, California**

Rushing back inside of the hospital with the spare bag of clothes for Tori and Jade, Beck stunned wandering patients and nurses by his sudden recuperation. Just a few minutes ago he was walking with a limp in his left leg. And now, now he was running with no noticeable bruising or post burn treatment skin irritation. A nurse who was looking out after Tori Vega, had came walking out of Room 12 and rushed over to tell doctor Alfred about what she found out.

Beck watched her disappear around a corner. He needed to get himself, Tori and Jade out of this hospital before men in black suits and shades came looking for them. Beck grabbed the doorknob of room 12, turned it and hurried inside. With the door closed, and beck turning around, he saw Tori standing next to Jade. Both of them looked pretty nervous and anxious.

"Beck! The nurse is going to tell that nosy Doctor about Tori's accelerated healing. We need to get out of here, right now."

Jade was right. Beck tossed The Bag of clothes to her and gave them some privacy. He walked out of their room and went outside to start up his pickup truck.

Back in room 12, Jade grabbed a pair of shorts, a pink shirt and some fresh underwear from the bag. As Jade undressed to the last bit of bit of clothing she had on under her gown, Tori glimpsed over at Jade and noticed something amazing. Of course what it was, she wasn't just going to tell Jade; they needed to leave and fast.

"You set Tori?" Jade asked.

"Just need to put on these socks and shoes. Then we can leave." Jade crossed her arms before her body, tapped her foot on the ground, indirectly telling Tori to hurry. "alright! We can-"

Jade wrapped her arm around Tori's waist, and from there all Tori saw was a blur of people and blues and whites. Before she knew what had happened, Tori and Jade were already outside of the hospital and getting into Beck's pickup truck.

"Jade!? When did you get here?"

"What do you mean? I ran. Come on floor it Baby!" she shouted.

Beck pressed his foot on the gas pedal of his truck and turned the steering wheel a hard right, and drove out of the parking lot. The fading back lights of Beck's pickup truck were like the glowing of eyes from wolves, lions and all sorts of wild predators that made the night their dominion.

Walking out of his office with doctors and nurses at his side, Doctor Alfred walked with both hands in the pockets of his white coat. In the left pocket was a sedative.

"_One way or another Jade west will help me in my quest to advance medicine and science. I cannot allow her to fall into their hands. The ominous they, those who would seek to turn her thinking and principles on the bottom of their heads to further their own agendas and interests. Where others see her as a means to their ends, I see her as a a perfect end to tried and tested means." _the good doctor thought to himself.

Doctor Alfred walked through room 12 and pulled out his sedative, which was inside a hypodermic needle. Doctors and nurses looked around and found no sign of Jade or her two other companions. Doctor Alfred dropped his sedative and clenched his fists with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where did they Go!" yelled out another doctor.

The nurse working the reception desk came around and shared with the assembled staff in room 12, that Beck was seen leaving after he came back in with a bag and looking completely healed. She did not mention Jade or Tori, since Jade has used some form

of super speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

_20, June 2014, 10:00 [Morning]_

**West Hollywood, West Residence**

_Getting back home to west Hollywood at the break of dawn, Beck dropped Tori off at hrt home first. He promised her that he would make this all up to her before summer was over and they had to return to their last year as high school students. Beck and Jade smiled when they watched Tori welcomed back to her home by her father David and her mother, Holly. They kissed their daughter and hugged her tightly. It was heartwarming scene, but one which Jade would not get from her own._

_Beck, after dropping off Jade was welcome back by his dog, Biff and his mother. He was visually excited and relieved to see his mother. His father, left early in the morning to get to work early. People needed their meats chopped, clean and wrapped. His father was a butcher, which was odd since his father was perhaps the nicest person Beck had ever known. Well, at least the animal was dead when he was chopping up it's legs and thighs. _

_When Mrs. Oliver went back inside of the house, Beck sat on the steps of his RV and petted Biff on the top of his head. His mind took him to Jade's home. When she left the comfort of his Truck, she walked up to the front door of her home. No one was home to welcome her back, not even her brother who was at summer camp. Seeing Jade turn around on her heels, waving at him with a weak smile and walking back in was tough to look at. _

Jade figured she would be feeling tired after staying awake since leaving Bakersfield, but the spell of fatigue and sleep had not touched her yet. Regardless, she took this moment to rest for a little bit on her bed.

"Maybe I can dream for a bit. Maybe." Closing her eyes, and throwing her bed sheets over herself, Jade slept and dreamed. It was an odd dream that she had, but one with answers to questions she was going to ask herself later on.

_**Jade's Dream ** _

Falling down in a slow descending motion like she had just plunged into a pool of water, Jade West opened her eyes and saw her arms and legs in front of her. Outstretched and limp. She looked around at her surrounding and witnessed the white gleaming environment of a dream's entrance and change color. The color black, like that which makes up the majority of the universe seeped through the white glossy boundless dream walls and dominated completely and absolutely.

Then out from the all encompassing blackness, Jade saw stars popping up all over and around her. A large statue which was modeled after a beautiful woman was made of the stars, moon and sun. chains were wrapped all around the statue. She came down from descending down into her dream. Her feet touched the ground, but the ground was something she could not see. It was like she was just standing on the middle of nothing.

Constellations, or at least the stars that made them up, connected their stars together to bring forth the figures they stood for to life. The first one to come forth was a giant leather armor wearing giant most famously known by the name of Hercules. Then came a large Greater Bird-of-Paradise. Third came forth an Altar with a red and golden cloth on top of it. One by one they all came forth and presented themselves to Jade West. They were all giants in stature.

"I am _**Hercules**_, I represent Titanic Strength."

"Greetings, my name is _**Apus**_, I represent Flight."

"I am The Great Air Pump in Heaven, _**Antlia**_, I symbolize Air Dominance."

"Call me _**Bootes**_, I the herdsman epitomize Stamina."

"I go by _**Auriga**_, also known as The Charioteer. I Embody Speed."

"You can address me as _**Cancer**_, the Divine Crab which Exemplifies Invulnerability."

"You're Grace, I am _**Delphinus**_. I am responsible for Healing."

"Hello young one, my name is _**Camelopardalis**_. I express Agility."

"And lastly, I am The Chisel that gives Stars their shapes. I, _**Caelum**_ Emblematize Heat and Cold."

standing around her, was The Giant hero Hercules, A Giant Greater Bird of Paradise. A Giant Air Pump, a tall Herdsman, a man in a chariot, a gargantuan Crab. Then there was a tall, white robed crown wearing beautiful woman. Then a Giraffe which towered above all the other physical embodiments of constellations and a Chisel the size of Jade's height.

"There are Nine of You? Then who is-" Jade pointed over to the female statue wrapped In chains.

Hercules shrunk in size and approached Jade. "She is _**Andromeda**_, The Chained Woman of Heaven. She could not be here to introduce herself, since she represents only one thing. What do you think she represents Jade?"

Hercules asked her, placing his hands on his hips.

"I, I don't know." Jade answered honestly.

The Constellation Cancer shrunk down to size of a normal crab and crawled up Jade's clothes and rested on her shoulder.

"She represents suppression. She suppresses your power which is kept at a stable level, to keep you from flying off the handle. It's time to wake up Jade." the crab pinched her cheek, which woke her up.

* * *

><p><span><strong>West Residence<strong>

_12:30 [Noon]_

Jade awoke wide eyed, sweat around her cheeks, neck and chest. She sat up, turned on her bed and got off to wash her face in her bathroom. The reflection of her face in her bathroom mirror, showed no signs of being sick or bearing fatigue. Jade pulled down on her eyelids, checking and inspecting her tongue.

"It was just a dream Jade. No way do Crabs get that big. You'd need a lot of butter to eat that crab with." Jade chuckled and undressed. She turned the hot water faucet on and waited for the water to shoot out of the shower head.

She stepped into her tub, slid the curtains and enjoyed the warm water Cascading and running down her face, breasts and tummy. During her shower, she thought she was seeing things when she stood still and watched the molecules inside the falling water droplets. She took the moment to collect water in her bowled hands and moved into one of the corners of her tub to take a closer look at the small water pool.

Her eyes, she could feel their focus zooming into the sparking amorphous liquid. The molecules, atoms, protons, neutrons, quarks, leptons and antimatter. Squinting her eyes, her focus took her to an undiscovered world of the Macrocosm. Vibrating, several alternating colors of unknown origin glowed, pushing her vision to it's limit; she saw that these "strings" which were connected made up everything and everywhere.

Jade slowly opened her bowled hands, looked at her curtains and saw the materials that made it up. This was all becoming too much for Jade. She cut her shower short, stepped out of her shower with a towel wrapped her around her body.

"Where is it? Damnit where the hell is it!" Jade asked herself. "Oh! That's right Stupid me." she reached of her phone on her nightstand.

"Beck? Hey can you come over, I need to share something with you. It's really important. Ok...see you soon."

drying off her hair, arms and legs. Jade reached into her closet and pulled out a pair of shorts, a loose top, bra and panties. Upon closing the door of her closet, six foot long vertical mirror which was glued on to the exterior of the door, revealed an Amazing body on Jade. Jade herself dropped her clothes, approached her mirror and touched the abs on her tummy. Her breasts looked for firm, The toned sides of her body, shoulders, arms, legs and back were all well defined.

Jade looked rejuvenated and in peak condition. A smirk came over her face which turned into a grin and finally a laughter which exploded forth out of her. It was joy, excitement and pride all mixed up into one physical reaction which represented internal and external stimuli. Jade slipped on her panties first, then placed her bra on. She couldn't help but pose a bit in front of her mirror.

"My god I could do this all day long. Jade west, you are one fucking sexy bitch. _Wait a sec, if beck see's me. Will he be unable to keep his hands off me?" _

Jade shrugged her shoulders, a matter for a different time. Right now she finished dressing herself and sitting at her desk where she pulled out some paper and a pen from a nearby desk drawer. She wrote down the names of the beings she saw in her dream. Something about their names and their symbolism egged her to search them up. This is where she took her phone and types in their names in the search engine of her phone.

"Hercules, Apus, and the rest are all part of the modern 88 constellations that many cultures have created from the night sky. Usually mythology played a large role in the creation and labeling areas of the celestial sphere. Whoa, let's see what Hercules represents...he once held up the heavens for Atlas while Atlas went to fetch the golden apples from his daughters. The Heavens!? What No Way!"

Approaching the front door of Jade's home, Beck rang the bell two times and waited. The sound of dogs barking two houses down was heard. Beck knocked again, but before his finger could touch the bell, jade was already at the door.

"Beck! Come in I need to tell you something." Jade pulled on Beck's arm, practically yanking him into her house with no effort.

"Jade!' Beck cried out with some pain and discomfort.

"What? Oh my god Beck I'm sorry." Jade saw a nasty bruise she gave Beck's wrist.

"It's ok Babe, I can put some ice on-"

"No! Let me heal you. I've done it before." she rightfully claimed. Beck exhaled and relaxed his shoulders. He watched Jade gently take his aching wrist and concentrating on it. _"please, please"_ she whispered quietly.

A warm sensation, like dipping one's hands into a bowl of warm water came over his wrist. The pain and bruise from the trauma Jade's strength caused were fading away. Less than thirty seconds, Jade removed her hold on Beck's wrist and showed him a healed wrist.

"Jade...i asked you what you were when I saw you levitating in the air, in the parking lot of the hospital."

Jade breathed in and out and levitated in front of Beck. She looked like a toddler just learning to stand up right, she moved around like to keep her balance. Beck's eyes widened, his lower jaw opening slightly in growing amazement. Jade extended her hand to Beck, who took into his hands and felt something powerful. Something no words could describe, as it could only be felt.

"Jade," Beck said, watching her descend back down. "did my Jade just become a-"

"Please Beck! Don't say it. I haven't done anything for you to start calling me that. Also, I want to show you something else. Follow me to my room."

Jade ran up to her bedroom, Beck followed her as fast as he could. Apart from being able to levitate, she was suddenly fast on her feet. One moment she was there before him, then she was gone the next. Beck almost tripped when he got to the last top stair step. He turned and walked over to Jade's bedroom door.

He opened the door and walked in to the sight of Jade back turned to him. She stood at the side of her bed, the one facing her bedroom door. She pushed her shorts down, pulled her loose fitting shirt up over head and threw it on the floor. Beck slowly closed the door behind him, locking it. Jade's hands came around her back to undo her bra, the lacy garment came off and fell. Jade looked over her shoulder, winking at him.

Beck blushed and scratched the back of his head. Jade bent down, grabbed the sides of her panties and and stepped out of them. She turned around, baring her new naked body to her boyfriend, Beck cheeks flushed red. Her body was new, it was not the same body he had laid his eyes on many times before the meteor shower. This new body, was beautiful and strong yet feminine. Jade's cute and sexy little "scissor bush" cut only made him want her then and there.

"I don't really understand it, but when I touch things, I can feel everything about it. I want to know if my interior is this sensitive." Jade told him, her own cheeks going red. Was she shy? This was really new.

Beck undid his button up shirt, removed his tank top and approached Jade who fell to her knees and began to undo his shorts.

* * *

><p><strong><span>West Hollywood, Vega Residence<span> **

_2:00 [Afternoon]_

taking a seat down on her couch with a sigh and wearing her glasses, a pair of tight fitting sweat pants and a loose pink shirt with the words "planters" on the center. Tori Vega rested her laptop on top of her folded legs, lifted up the screen and turned the power on. She waited for the logo to go away and take her to her sign in page.

"_Has Jade become a superhero? Well I guess the proper term to call her is a Superheroine, since she is a girl. If my father's old superhero comics serve as the right reference. Then Jade received her powers when that meteorite crashed down on the hill. Which sent all of us flying. Time to start a journal." _

Trina came downstairs wearing red love ruched halter mini dress, black high heels and donning jewelery on her wrists and ears. Her hair was done, her make up raised her sexiness level. But sadly all this was topical, inside Trina had a lot to learn about empathy and courtesy.

"Hey little Sis, wacha doing here sitting all alone? Feeling better."

"Yes Trina I am. What are you doing looking so sexy so early?"

"Oh, you remember Patrick O' Blaze?"

"Is he that polish American...no wait, O' Blaze isn't a Polish Surname. No I don't remember any Patrick. Why is he your new rebound?"

"Rebound? No. I don't care that Shawn Becker dumped me."

"You two were never going out Trina. You told me he closed the door on you."

"Fuck Shawn. Patrick is where it's at." Trina replied.

"Just remember to pack Condoms Trina."

"Please, I'm not giving him the golden ticket." Trina quipped, she headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Tori rolled her eyes and types in her password, she wanted her first journal entry to have as many details as she could put down.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_ Continued in Chapter 4. Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4:Blessed are You

**Disclaimer:** Characters from the television show Victorious are creations and property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any non-victorious characters/ ideas/ setting/ ideology are my own creations.

**(!)** _"The Inspirations for Jade's Powers? Superpowers like Super Strength and Flight are Generic. I chose for The Constellations to be the source of Jade's powers. Some will be explored here, hopefully some of these powers will become Jade's Repertoire as the story goes on. Also this is an M rated chapter so please try to be mature about the content. Please read on at your own leisure."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Blessed are You <strong>

_(Birth of Power Arc)_

**Friday**

_20, June 2014, 3:00 [Afternoon]_

**West Hollywood, Vega Residence**

Researching the name of the constellation where Tori, Jade and Beck witnessed the meteor shower. Tori found that it was in an unknown location and area of the celestial sphere known as _The Queen's Court_. The constellation labeled as The Queen's Court, by Astronomers underwent scrutiny in 1970 when it was discovered. The scrutiny of "The Queen's Court" was about this area possibly being the location of The Big Bang, or the location of the Birth of The Universe. The event which brought forth Time, Space, Matter and all that does and will exist.

Scientists, Astronomers, Physicists and other men and women of science were split on this revelation for two reasons. It was now a known location, which could only be looked at with the world's most powerful space telescope. At times is was devoid of everything except for one massive star, that it's name was changed to **_The Queen's Void_**, instead of Court. That's the name one half of researchers and people in the scientific community chose to give it. While the other half chose to keep _The Queen's Court_. Normally names would not matter if they couldn't contribute to the greater picture, because to change the name for this area would detract from one fact that was presented. From time, stars _would_ appear in this void by the millions. Then after a short period, they would be gone. Gone just as quickly as they came.

The cause for stars to just appear out of nowhere in this one star void was unheard and should not have been possible by any means. So it was theorized that these stars were actually asteroids and meteors which traveled at such speeds which caused them to glow, and that they most likely came from a further unknown location of the universe. They came to a stop in this void thanks in part to The Star, The Queen's Gravity. And by some some unknown method, The space rocks were flinged out of the one star void.

After much discussion, it was decided that this area would be forever known as The Queen's Court, for the stars that gathered around one Massive White Wolf Rayet Star nicknamed _The Queen_. That decision took place in 1985, and from that point on anyone who was fortunate enough to see the meteor shower was considered blessed. Certain technological breakthrough were discovered, new life saving medicines and techniques were developed and tested. Civil Wars which had plagued specific countries, were quelled when someone from their country saw this meteor shower. It was a true omen of luck and change.

"_And that Meteor Shower did in fact change Jade. And it was a true stroke of luck for both me and Beck that she did change. I think if she truly is a superhero, we have to test her abilities. I know Beck would agree with me, I think he's just as curious as I am about his girlfriend."_

Tori wrote down on her Open Office Writer Journal.

_**Ding, Dong**_

"_That's the door bell. And here comes my sister, walking down the stairs to answer the door. I wonder who might that be." _

Tori lowered her laptop screen and turned her head over to the front door. Trina opened the door, and greeted Patrick O' Blaze. Tori raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Patrick. He was wearing jeans, black dress shoes. Nothing really special there. He wore a tight fitting dark green shirt and black blazer. Alright not to shabby, and what better color for an Irishman to wear than Irish green. He was a lean, handsome young man with short spiky blonde hair with a defined jaw line.

"Patrick it's so good to see you." Trina welcomed her boyfriend, Tori noticed Patrick's arms wrapping tightly around Trina's back. His hands, going down to give Trina's shapely ass hidden behind her dress a firm grip and light smack. There was definitely a little shake to it.

"Trina, my rude fiery Latina. It's so good to see you. You ready to go?"

"Just a minute Patrick. I want you to meet my sister, Tori Vega. She's didn't inherit the looks like yours truly, but that doesn't make her any less beautiful than me."

Patrick chuckled at Trina and went over to Tori. He extended his hand to Tori who took it and shook it while wearing a weak smile. "pleasure to meet you Tori." he told the second vega sister.

"Likewise." Tori replied. Patrick sauntered back over to Trina, placed his arm around her waist and lead her out of the house. Tori sighed and lifted the screen of her laptop. "I wonder what those other two are up to."

* * *

><p><span><strong>West Hollywood. West Residence<strong>

Heavy breathing, long breathy moans and that undeniable lustful sound of young sexually driven flesh smacking against flesh filled Jade West's bedroom. Her window blinds were closed, letting in only faint sunlight through the spaces in the blinds. Beck's hands pressed and pinned down Jade's wrists on the pillows above her head which rested on it's own pillow. Jade's enhanced senses, which she wasn't so sure which constellation was allowing her to feel this much was responsible, but she would have to thank them later. Sex was always a pleasurable experience with Beck, but this time around she was so sensitive to the simplest of stimuli from beck that multiple mini orgasms washed over her from time to time.

Jade laid down on her bed, legs spread and feeling Beck's hardened Manhood rub against her slit, her brain could feel the blood coursing through the veins that made her boyfriend's staff so hard. The heat her own sex gave off on it, she felt and sensed in new levels. Every nerve and cell came fully alive when Beck placed his mouth on one of her hard nipples and sucked hard. Colors, actual colors from the electromagnetic spectrum became visible to her; and not just from the visible light part. She could see sound waves spurt out out of her mouth, from the bed which creaked.

Taking a pillow and slipping it under her back, Jade grabbed the back of Beck's head with two hands that grabbed fistful of hair. She blushed and kissed him, taking his tongue inside in her mouth and exploring his own mouth with her own tongue for the first time with heightened sense of touch, smell and scent. Their cheeks bowled in and out repeatedly from their ardent desirous kiss. Jade's toned legs and thighs, wrapped and locked around Beck's legs tightly. Beck had to remind her from time by tapping on the side of her leg, that she was putting pressure on the sides of his body. And that it was hurting him.

"_**Right Now Beck! Fucking Get This Already Baby!"**_ she yelled at him. She was done with the foreplay. Beck brushed his hair away from his face, unlatched her legs around from his waist and spread her white alabaster legs and pressed his mouth on her damp mound.

The instant she felt Beck's tongue slipping inside of her crevice and exploring her insides. Jade arched her back, and almost floated off the bed had Beck not pulled her back down. While his tongue explored her sheath, his thumb rested and circled on her clit just above her scissor patterned bush. She felt all of he muscle become extremely rigid and then go suddenly limp and supple. Her chest heaved and her body sang to her. She was blinded by all the colors she was seeing, like her vision replaced with the patterns of a kaleidoscope.

Jade arched her back again, her breasts and nipples perked up and pointed up at the ceiling while she pressed Beck's mouth tighter on her spraying mound. _**"OH...FUUCCKK!"**_ Jade shouted to high heaven, shaking and convulsing wildly from head all the way down to her toes. Her thighs squeezed Beck's head so much, she almost suffocated him had he not tapped on her thighs.

"_Oh God...Jade."_ Beck coughed. He got out of bed and tried to catch his breath.

Jade sat up, blushed out of embarrassment and from her own climax which lingered still under her skin. Inside of every cell and muscle. It was such a wonderful, indescribable feeling that her own orgasm could feel this marvelous and addictive. She wanted more.

Jade waited for him and tried to catch her own breath. He was definitely not a selfish lover. She pulled him back when he was ready and spread her legs for him, Beck kissed her. Sharing with Jade her own taste. Taking a hold of his manhood, he pushed himself inside of Jade's slit with some difficulty. Jade's walls clamped around him, sucking him in; sheathing his staff.

"_Oh Beck!" _she gasped. Arms wrapped around his arching back.

Beck hung his mouth, sweat ran down his neck and his eyes closed with shaky legs. He tried not to ejaculate prematurely. He couldn't have that yet. If he thought Jade was tight before, then Jade somehow became a virgin all over again. There was no other explanation for the trouble he had sheathing himself inside of her. Beck's hips pounded wildly against Jade's hips.

"_**Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!... Oh My God Beck... I'm seeing Colors! Oh God I'm gonna-" **_Jade eyes rolled in the back of her head. This was new, but not alarming. Jade raised her head from the pillow, kissed Beck and bucked back in rhythm to his thrusting pelvis.

Beck lowered his head and pressed his forehead on Jade's. They took a look at their connection, their love making unrestricted and unadulterated.

"Beck...i love you." she spoke in a breathy tone, kissing him.

Beck stopped thrusting, which confused Jade. He could sfeel Jade's muscular tunnel pulsing around his member as he paused. He took a breather, moved the wet hair away from his sweaty face. He kissed Jade, and repeated her words to her.

"_I love you too Jade._ _**Doggy style now!"**_ from tenderly to playfulness, his mind changed like a light switch turning on a light bulb.

Jade pulled away from her man only for a moment, while she got on her all four. Beck stroked himself and admired Jade's supple but toned ass, before pushing right back inside and being enclosed by the best muscles of a woman's body. From gripping her hips with his hands. Beck slid his hands up her side and reached around to grab Jade's breasts in a rough grip and pulled her up. His hand remained their, while Jade tilted her head left to right to kiss Beck's hands, which kneaded her firm breasts and twisted her nipples between his fingers.

He would have loved to knead Jade's breasts longer, but he had a job to finish. He pulled his hands away from her breasts, planted them on her hips and crashed his pelvis against her ass, jiggling her flesh. Jade reached down between her legs for her clit. Between her index and middle finger, she rubbed the little hard flesh button as her mind filled with the sensations and pleasures of the flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>5:00 [Evening]<strong>

Resting on Jade's bed with one arm around her, Beck looked over to her nightstand and saw a little round plastic case with her birth control pills. She had taken one only a few minutes before she fell asleep. Also on his nightstand, was his cellphone and an empty glass of water. Beck felt the warm toned muscles on Jade's sides, arms and ass under their sheets. When he too was going to fall under the spell of sleep, Beck's phone rung with a message tone.

Beck carefully shifted over from the bed to reach his phone, without waking Jade up. He grabbed his phone, unlocked it and checked out the text message Tori had sent him.

_1 message received._

"_Tomorrow night, come over to Runyon Canyon Park. Jade is a Superhero, and I know you know it Beck. We need to see, I want to see her powers, don't you?" _

Beck text Tori back, _"I'll speak to her. And yes, I am also curious about her powers as you are."_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

_21, June 2014, 4:00 [Evening]_

**West Hollywood, West Residence**

In the privacy of her backyard, Jade sat under a tree and practiced levitating. Apus, The Greater Bird of Paradise represented Flight. So by association, she could adapt to any atmospheric environment. At least that's what the bird told her in her dream last night. Other associations were gliding, Supersonic and Super-luminal Flight. To fly faster than sound light itself. Surely this was going to take some serious training to even begin mastering the associations of Flight. But flight in it of itself couldn't be that hard.

Also in her dream, four more Constellations appeared to her. _**Lepus**_, The Hare which personified _Environment Adaptation_. _**Libra,**_ the Cosmic Scale which gave her _perfect balance _in mind, body and power. And lastly, _**Lupus**_, The Female Wolf granted her Enhanced Senses. She was the reason Jade's first time making love with Beck was unforgettable. And _**Microscopium**_, The Divine Microscope which granted her all fields of Visual prowess in the Vision faculty. Which explained her ability to see past the atomic level just yesterday. Sometimes the powers and abilities of non present constellations surface.

Jade levitated off the ground easily enough, flew around in the backyard in a slow circle and laughed. _"Oh my God I'm doing it! I'm really...wait a second." _Jade looked up at the blue clear sky and dared herself to do it. With only concentration and a little bit of willpower, Jade angled herself in a diagonal position just inches above the ground. One knee was raised up, one arm was pulled back while the other was outstretched.

Defying the laws of gravity, Jade propelled herself into the sky and past some thin clouds as supersonic speed. Jade didn't know how to explain flight to herself in fancy words, except for experiencing a feeling of weightlessness all around her when her desire to levitate came forth. Like wearing a suit of weightlessness that was driven by her own will power; something along those lines.

Jade felt like she was on one of those slingshot rides in Pacific park in The Santa Monica Pier. The air resistance wasn't as tough on her face as she originally thought. She deduced that speed and precision for her was controlled by a combination of willpower and pushing herself internally.

Coming to a sudden stop a few miles just below the Mesosphere. Jade held her breath, thinking she would need to. But surprisingly, she had adapted to the razor thin atmosphere. She floated gracefully like a space shuttle. Her eyes gazed at the orange layer glowing in the curvature of the planet, this was the layer where all the clouds and weather happened. The white layer she was in was the stratosphere and just a few hundred miles up, was the darkness of the mesosphere.

Jade was filled with a sense of wonder and amazement, the fact that she was possibly the only human capable of this filled her with Pride, Joy, Honor and Gratification. These emotions and feeling left, when Jade decided to share this experience with Beck and Tori, of course the trip would not be as high. Jade turned around and flew back down to her home at supersonic speed, generating a sonic boom.

Back down on earth, Tori and Beck came over to Jade's house, knocking on her front door. They went around to the back through the backyard fence gate, when they heard a loud crash. Beck kept Tori back as something walked out of a cloud of dust and smoke.

Jade waved her hands only once, and blew the dust away. Behind Jade, was a small crater. Tori blinked and Beck's eyes widened.

"Beck! Tori! I wanted to see you!" Jade said excitedly.

"Yeah, we wanted to see you too...Jade" Replied Tori.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_ Continued in Chapter 5 _


	5. Chapter 5:Embrace Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Characters from the television show Victorious are creations and property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any non-victorious characters/ ideas/ setting/ ideology are my own creations.

**(!)** _"Taking True Flight for The First Time in her Journey to become a Hero, Jade and Beck along with Tori head up to Runyon Canyon Park to further explore her powers. Also, the winged circlet crown is examined."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Embrace Destiny <strong>

_(Birth of Power Arc)_

**Saturday**

_21, June 2014, 6:00 [Evening]_

**Runyon Canyon Park, L.A**

_6:00 [Evening]_

North of Hollywood Boulevard, watching over the city was Runyon Canyon Park. It was a 160-acre park which was purchased by it's last private owners in 1984. before the settlers, pioneers and before any other immigrant group, this area was a seasonal campsite for local Gabrielina/ Tongva Indians who hunted in the area known to them as Napolera. They drove inside of the park through 1940 North Fuller Avenue when there were few people inside. Normally cars were prohibited from entering the park, but on certain days they are allowed; especially during summer.

Runyon Canyon Park apart from being a campsite and picnic site during the summer, in the spring locals and tourists could hike and take in the natural beauty of one of the oldest parks in Los Angeles. Also in place in the park, are very liberal do leash laws. One of the policies in place are that dogs are allowed to roam the park with no leash on them.

Driving up a dirt road that park employees use for their park carts to travel on, Beck drove up to a spot dubbed inspiration point. He parked his car in a bush, stepped out of it and helped Tori pull out folding chairs from the bed of his truck. They don't know how long they were going to be here for, but all the basics were covered. A cooler which carried soda cans, ice coffee in cups with detachable lids and juice. Beck unfolded a chair for himself, then returned back to his truck to pull out a fake tree stump, so he could rest feet on.

Tori grabbed her laptop from the book bag she brought with her and turned it on. Jade took a seat on a picnic table that she effortlessly pulled all the way to where her friends were and sat on it. She bit down on her nails and waited for someone to say something.

"Alright Jade, I've been doing research on your condition and I came up with three conclusions. Number One, you're a mutant, at least on the genetic level. That meteorite crash that nearly killed you somehow scrambled your DNA, to the point that it gave you superpowers.

Number Two, you are still human, but have inherited the cosmic powers of the universe. Basically, still human but with superpowers.

Or Three, since you don't depend on any artificial or external objects to help you, you have been gifted, blessed even. I hope that makes sense. It is my belief that you fall in the third category."

Jade spit pieces of chewed nails from her mouth, and replied, "Sounds about right to me. But here's a better question, where do I get the power to do some of the powers I have been blessed with?"

Just as Tori was about to answered Jade, Jade cut her off. "My powers Beck and Tori, come from the Constellations. All 88 of them. That means, I have 88 powers. I don't I think it's the power of the stars, how much power do you think there is in one star? Our Sun is said that it could contain 1.3 million earth inside of it. Hercules, one of the modern constellations has 106 stars. How much power do you think that would grant a person if they could harness that power?"

Beck straitened up on his chair, leaned a little outward and spoke, "Are you Serious Jade? How do you know this?"

"When I got home, I fell asleep and had a dream. In this dream Ten Constellations spoke to me. Each of them telling me what they represent one at a time. Hercules, I think you two know represents Super strength. He was so strong, he held the heavens for Atlas for a while. Then after we had sex Beck, I dreamed of four more constellations talking to me."

Beck rested back against his chair, blushing and taking a sip from his water bottle..

"I believe you Babe," Beck spoke, "But to be really certain that you have...what was it? 88 powers. We have to see them for ourselves. Tori here is going to write down all your powers, and other versions or techniques that come with them."

"Why?" Jade asked them both, looking at them.

"Because you can really do good for people Jade. Superheroes exist in Comic Books, movies and literature Jade. Superheroines also for that matter. Don't you want to do good for people? Think about it, you could be whatever you want..."

Jade didn't look curious or intrigued by the idea of becoming a superhero. She simply listened and raised her eyebrow from time to time.

"So basically you want me to take hours out of my days to help a woman get her cat out of a tree? Or rescue fishermen and sailors from a sinking ship. Or maybe stop the apocalypse by blowing away tsunamis, plugging volcanoes or vaporizing an incoming Asteroid. Is that what you want Tori!"

"You don't have to raise your voice Jade. It was just something for you to think about. You could call yourself whatever you like, wear whatever kind of costume you like. Or you could do none of that, so let's just go home and-"

"Wait!...just one fucking second. I'll think about it, but only if Beck is OK with it." Jade looked over at Beck, who looked around and pointed at himself.

"Jade, I seen you fly. You created a crater when you came back down. You healed both me and Tori. I don't have to tell you that you can do _this_ or _that_. To be honest, I hold no power over you. I never have. You're the one with all the power now babe."

"If it's really like that, then I'll think about it. But know this, if someone wants my services, their gonna have to pay. A girl's gotta make a living someway. Alright, let's start whenever you want Vega."

"Ok. First, tell me all the powers that you know you have." Tori types the names of powers Jade was sharing with her.

_Titanic Strength, Flight, Air Dominance/ Manipulation, Super Stamina, Speed, Invulnerability, Accelerated Healing, Agility,Heat and Cold Vision, Power Suppression. _Second newest set, _Environment Adaptation, Perfect Balance in Mind, Body and Power, Heightened Senses and Telescopic and Microscopic Vision._

* * *

><p><strong>7:30 [Night]<strong>

"Ok Jade! Whenever you're ready. Fly for us a little bit, i'm going to write down your base ability, then it's associations and techniques."

Jade chose to do some calisthenics first before attempting to try out other powers. She stretched, performed jumping jacks, did pushups and squats. Tori waited patiently while Beck looked through the coolers for something else to drink.

"**Alright I'm Ready!"** Jade declared. She took off her loose Black sweater. She came wearing a tight fitting black sweatpants, sneakers and a tight fitting white shirt. Black and white, not bad.

"First, Levitate and fly around for us Jade." Tori told her.

Jade closed her eyes, inhaled some air and exhaled back out. She levitated off the ground, circled around Tori and Beck for a little bit. While Beck looked on at his girlfriend in amazement, Tori's fingers punched in on her laptop's keyboard what she was observing. "Jade can you fly at Supersonic speeds? I want to write down that you are able to."

"That's easy, I think." Jade answered. Jade looked like she was gather all her confidence and unleashed it like a rocket blasting fire out of it it's thrusters. No less faster than a human blink, Jade was off. Her initial take off sent a wave of air and pushed Tori and Beck back on their chair.

"Did You See That Tori! Damn she took off like a Jet! Man Jade became so much more cooler." he said with delight._** "Jade! Babe I think we got it! Come back to Me!"**_ he shouted, his hands closed on the sides of his lips. Whizzing around like a dragonfly, Jade decelerated her speed and came back down, settling on the ground.

"How was that Tori? Wasn't it amazing?"

Tori looked up long enough from her laptop screen to smile and nod her head. Jade noticed her blushing just slightly. "I gotta admit, that was pretty cool. Next on the list should be...Jade, there's sparkles on her your head."

Tori pointed up at the sides and top of Jade's face, first there were glitters and then it appeared. What mirrored the fabled Helm of The Norse Valkyries. Jade donned a Silver Winged Headdress with seven feathers on each side. Needless to say, Beck was speechless and so was Tori. But the surprise quickly died and both boyfriend and friend went over to Jade to explore and touch her Helm.

"This is New for me. I can't get this...stupid looking...Thing...**OFF!"** Jade grabbed at the sides of her silver circlet crown. But it would not budge or move for anything. The strength and pressure Jade was exerting on the ground, caused the area to rumble and shake.

"Jade stop! You're going to cause an Earthquake!" Tori warned her.

But Jade wasn't listening, she really did not want the crown on her head. Beck kept Tori from approaching Jade, to shield her from any blow back that might arise from Jade's struggle. Then it happened, Jade's shirt, pants and shoes had all but vanish. She had only her bra and panties off. But just as her old clothes vanished, new ones came. A brown thick armor made of leather covered her torso from front to back. White flowing shorts with red trims on the hems of the shorts.

White fur arm bracers that start from her wrists and went up to her elbows, locked and tied themselves with brown leather straps. Just like the arm bracers, Jade's shins were protected by white fur greaves which were tied with leather straps. They started from her ankles and stopped just below her knees. A platinum arm band appeared around her left arm. A red cape with carabiners on them locked onto to the ones connected to the shoulder straps on Jade's leather armor.

The last transformation came when's Jade's black hair grew longer, reaching below her curvy butt. Her hair was tied near the bottom. Long black hair also framed the sides of her face, which reached down to curves her breasts made on her leather armor.

Jade gave up trying to remove her winged crown and just stood looking very defeated. She fell on her knees, her red cape covering most of her body. Beck rushed over to her, fell on one knee and checked Jade.

"Jade...Jade c'mon it's not that bad. You actually look pretty good. This is a gift, use it how you want to. Well except for evil, if you did that. I would have to stop you myself, somehow."

"He's right Jade," Tori chimed in. she came up from behind Jade, inspecting the feathers on her winged circlet crown. Tori placed her hands on her knees, bent a little and squinted her eyes to see something on Jade's feathers. There were seven on each side of her crown, they looked to be made of real feather, but from what bird is unknown. Written on the feathers in silver glitter, were the names of the constellations Jade shared with them and the superpowers they gave her.

"_Jade, the names of your powers and the constellations are written on your feathers. I...I'm not really positive by i think these feathers are like tabs, that record your current powers and the constellations which have become a part of you Jade. And, the one that says "Titanic Strength" is written in gold glitter. Plus it's the longest one out of all the feathers." _

Beck perked his head up, smiled and helped Jade up to her feet. Jade pushed her red cape away and lifted her head up. "If you train everyday or at least three time a week Babe, you're powers will mature and you might even get new clothes, armor. Just think about it, you'll be like a video game superheroine"

Jade and Tori looked at one another, blinked and had themselves a hearty laugh. They wiped tears away , it was so funny.

"What? It was meant as a joke. It's true though. When I used to videos play games, sometimes the main character or hero would undergo changes to themselves and their appearance after a period from when they started to where they currently were with you. Sometimes new weapons, armor, abilities are made available to them. I don't see what's so funny about that."

Beck crossed his arms and looked away, feeling a little picked on. Tori cut her laughter short and wiped away small tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Beck. But that's actually not a bad observation and idea. Maybe you are right. But right now, Jade it's time to test out your strength."

Jade wiped the happy tears from her eyes and tightened her fists. This action caused a little furious vortex of air to spin around her instantly and disperse just as quickly. Beck saw that and thought,_"she did that only by tightening her fists? Wowzers."_

Tori had Jade lift Beck's truck, which she did with only one hand. And from one hand, to merely supporting the whole truck on her five fingertips. Beck was shocked, amazed and worried all at the same time. It was very clear that she was a superhuman. But that was his still his truck she had over her head.

"_Jade...Jade! Please my Truck!" _he pleaded with her.

"Relax babe. If I break it I'll just fly all of us back home. Then I'll buy you one when I make enough money charging people for my cervices. from the city, to the country and then the whole world."

Jade regardless, placed Beck's truck back down. Beck breathed a sigh of relief and checked his truck. Tori typed in her guesses as to much Jade was probably able to life, push, carry, store and unleash as potential as kinetic energy. Tori looked up over the screen of her laptop and watched Jade waiting for another display of power. From the way her red cape billowed and her feathers leaned to one side from passing gusts of air. She looked very much like a superhero.

"_I can only guess that what from Beck suggested was true. Perhaps this "Valkyrian" look, from the cape, armor, bracers and greaves that this might very well be her first or base form. If her powers do mature and she puts her mind to everything she does, the feathers on her crown will grow longer. Her leather might become steel armor. But why, why can't I help this isn't for no reason. No one gets powers when they might have received death."_

"Yo Tori! You need me to do anything else? Or am I gonna have to break your laptop."

"please don't break my laptop Jade...hey, shouldn't a superhero like you need a Super heroic name. Beck don't you think she needs a name?"

"I guess. But I might need time to come up with one that perfectly symbolizes my baby. Jade is a complex young woman, most are but she's special, very special."

Jade blushed and levitated over to Beck, she placed a kiss on Beck's lip and hugged him, carefully. Jade looked over at Tori who was sitting up from her chair and stretching her arms, legs and back. Jade winked at Beck, who pretended to look away.

Tori had kept her eyes closed when she arching her back, and stretching her arms over her head. Then she felt hands grabbing her hamstrings, pulling them up and making her legs cross across a body. Tori saw herself ascending up into the dark dark sky.

"Jade! Put me down!" Tori cried out/\.

"You sure? We're like 200 feet off the ground. Relax, I just want to show you L.A." Jade replied very casually.

"_**Jade I'm serious! I'm afraid of heights! I'm going to piss myself." **_Tori cried out, she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and held on for dear life.

"This is nothing Tori, before you two came over I was looking at the curvature of the planet. Just relax and enjoy the sight."

Tori opened her eyes slightly and only fully opened them when she saw the skyline of Los Angeles. It was sometimes covered by smog in the morning, but at night the lights sparkled beautifully. Tori's eyes sparkled, Jade looked up at other sparkling objects, The Stars.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Evergreen Cemetery and Crematorium<span> **_

_9:00 [Night]_

In the east side neighborhood of Boyle Heights in Los Angeles, which was mostly a Mexican American in population, an unmarked grave with no flowers and no candles began to release green smoke little by little. Unlike other tombstones and headstone which had American, Mexican and Korean flags along with teddy bears and liquor bottles. This particular unmarked grave was seemingly abandoned and forgotten for many decades. But something was coming, something forgotten and angry.

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 6 <em>


	6. Chapter 6:The Fight

**Disclaimer:** Characters from the television show Victorious are creations and property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any non-victorious characters/ ideas/ setting/ ideology are my own creations.

**(!)** _"More powers are explored in what I hope will be Jade's Repertoire. Then when they all head home, something terrible happens to one of the three. Thank you everyone who has been reading, viewing and reviewing. 50 percent is written for me, and the other 50 is for all of you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Fight <strong>

**Saturday**

_21, June 2014, 9:45 [Night]_

**Runyon Canyon Park, L.A**

"_**Heavy Strike!"**_ Jade shouted, she ran towards a boulder jutting out of the ground down in one of the Gorge's inside the park. Beck watched from the edge of a hill as Jade shattered the boulder. He got on his knees and hands and watched Jade running around, swinging her fists; unleashing bursts of air that fractured surrounding hills.

"_You were right Tori. About picking up momentum and...what was it again?"_ he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Tori came over and sat next to Beck. "I said, well what this site tells me about superpowers is that a _Heavy strike_ is the ability to enhance physical attacks by moving and gaining momentum. Like when a person swings a baseball bat, the bat is separate yes. But you can see it as an extension of your arm powered by potential energy, and released as kinetic energy driven by momentum."

Beck sat on his knees, and sat down on his ass. He was all smile when Tori stared at him, trying to see if he understood everything she just explained to him. Beck wasn't as as dumb as Tori might have suspected, as he replied to her.

"So Jade is able to increase the effects of her strikes by moving and gaining momentum. It's like my truck, which has a lot of momentum when it's moving rapidly. It would take a large or prolonged force to get the truck up to this speed. And the same amount of force to bring it to a stop. If the truck were lighter or moving more slowly, it would have less momentum. That about right?"

"_Wow,"_ Tori said with a bright smile, _"check out the brain on this future Calvin Klein Model."_ Tori reached up to shake the hair on his head with her hand. Before her hand could touch a strand of brown hair on Beck's head; Jade was levitating in place in front of Tori. Her arms crossed over armor.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**

Jade shouted. Tori took her hand back very quickly and smiled sheepishly at Jade.

"_Nothing._ Let's get back to finishing this list of techniques, applications and techniques. It's pretty much noted that you can lift heavy things, how heavy we will have to see another time. Or on your own time when you're saving people."

"Correction Tori. when I'm saving people for a price. Babe, think about how much the city will charge." Jade asked Beck.

"I don't know. But if you plan on saving the people paying you, please take the fight out of the city. You don't need your payment being reduced for collateral damage."

"You're right," Jade answered, "but you're average criminal can't cause that much damage right?" Beck shrugged his shoulders at her question.

"Ok. So Jade can pulverize a tree into dust, can impale her hand through the ground, which she almost caused an earthquake. Will call that razor hand or arm. I guess the same can be said about her foot. Her strength gives her enhanced combat, clapping hard enough she can create thunderous shock waves. Now that we're out of the physical department, let's move on to the not so physical."

what was on the list next was Air Dominance, or more commonly accepted as Air manipulation and generation. After that was super speed, stamina and accelerated healing.

"Alright Jade I want you to...never mind." Beck and Tori watched two mini tornado like funnels surround Jade's arms. Jade punched left and right, sending those tornado funnels flying and creating two air maelstroms that grew bigger but dispersed just as quickly. The blast of air sent Beck and Tori flying back some. The force of the blowing winds pushed Beck's truck and sent squirrels and rabbits flying away.

Withthe violent and swift gusts of air finally gone, Beck helped Tori back up to her feet. Tori dusted off leaves and acorns off of her shirt and pants. She looked around on the ground and grabbed her laptop which she checked to see it wasn't damaged.

"Jade! Don't you think you overdid it a little bit? You could have pointed a different direction" Beck asked, mildly scolding her.

Embarrassment and guilt came over Jade, this change in her state of mind changed her Valkyrie clothing back to the clothes she came to the park with. The winged circlet crown had also disappeared. Jade approached Tori, grabbed a hold of Tori's laptop and fixed any damage she might have caused it using her healing ability.

Tori watched cracks on the screen and small fracture lines on the sides of the laptop disappearing and fixing itself. "Here. Sorry I almost hurt both of you. Let's go home." jade said somberly.

Tori knew Jade didn't mean any of that, and therefore stopped her. Tori grabbed jade by the wrist, and stopped her.

"Jade don't. I'm not hurt, Beck isn't hurt please, let's just finish this. We're OK, I promise."

_**Tori's**_ assurance and Beck's nodding and thumbs up made her feel like continuing. With new confidence and more awareness of her surroundings, Jade's super heroic clothes returned, except with a new pair of clothes. Her armor, shorts, bracers and greaves, including her cape had changed color. Her armor, bracers, greaves, shorts became black. Her shorts went from black with white trims. Her cape changed from red to white. And her winged circlet crown went from silver to black with silver and a golden feather.

"_Jade's clothing changed color. Hmm... could emotions play a part in the development of her powers? White or bright colors usually mean a stable and positive power. But dark or black colors usually mean the opposite, unstable, unfocused and almost always negative. But then again, Jade never really was the nicest person. This new darker look actually fits her." _

Beck thought to himself, while he watched Jade controlling the air around her to create a sword out of nothing but the air. The sword looked so well detailed, almost physical. _"She's really embraced this side of her. Jade West."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Time Lapse<strong>

for stamina, Jade did several pushups at a much faster rate of speed, that looking at her was like watching a blur. At the end of her exercise, Jade did over 175,000 pushups before she felt tired. For speed, She looked around and got in a running pose. On Beck's mark, she took off with mini sonic boom.

Beck took to the timer app on his phone to count how long it would take Jade to get back to both of them. From California to running on the pacific ocean, took 10 seconds. From the pacific ocean to Turkey took 20 seconds. From Turkey, to The Atlantic Ocean took 25 second and lastly, from The Atlantic back to California took 15 seconds. In total, it took her only a minute and ten second to circle the globe.

The invulnerability part was tricky and outright uncomfortable for both Beck and Tori to witness. But being one not to be frightened by the prospect of hurting herself, Jade grabbed a large rock from the surrounding area and cut it into a dagger using only her finger that acted like a diamond saw. Pointing the now sharpened rock like dagger on her forearm, Beck and Tori looked away; to scared to see the result of this self inflicted wound. But their worried vanished, when the only thing on Jade's forearm was a little pin prick, and a little orb of blood. The little cut, healing instantaneously.

Accelerated healing was covered, which meant super agility was next. This one was pretty straight forward, agility was nothing more than being able to respond or change one initial stable configuration. The body's ability to change efficiently. Jade could now go from one motion to another effortlessly. That also meant being able to dodge attacks effectively, leaping from place to another and pulling off gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Beck and Tori gathered small pebbles from the ground, collected them and threw them at Jade.

Jade saw the pebbles coming at her, and only had to move either left or right, or craned her neck from left to right. Tori grabbed a handful of pebbles in her hand and launched them all at Jade, who with enhanced senses, grabbed all of the pebbles in a Z-pattern. Very impressive.

Heat and Cold Vision Beck was familiar with countless heroes of comic books and graphic novels possessing. But to actually see It in different variations was more than he could take. Choosing a nearby tree bush, Jade focused hard on it. The sensation of warmth, like from fire filled her gut, which she changed into beams of pure heated energy that she shot from her eyes. Heat vision could be applied differently. One can burn something, without firing beams. She could fire bolts of concussive force, raise the surrounding temperature to serve as a deterrent. And even heat up dinner, if she only cared to learn how to cook.

Freeze vision worked similar to Heat vision, but instead of burning or turning something to ashes, it froze tings into blocks of ice or turned them into snow. The cold vision fired from Jade's eyes were not overtly blue, more like dark blue with a small glow. Similarly, she could freeze water without firing beam but through intense focus. And the temperature could be manipulated to drop during hot blistering summer days.

Environment Adaptation, Power Suppression, Perfect Balance, Heightened Senses and Telescopic/ Microscopic vision could all be tried and tested. But certain environments would kill Beck and Tori if they tried to accompany Jade in places like The Vacuum of space or in places like Antarctica. So for now, it was noted that Jade could rapidly adapt to several environments if she ended up in any one of them. The perfect balance of mind, body and power kept her powers stabled and allowed her to execute any of them. Finally. Telescopic and microscopic vision was impossible to view for either tori or Beck. So Tori simply wrote what Jade could see in a blade of grass or pebble.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 [Midnight] <strong>

"Wow it's already so late, my mother and father are going to kill me. I forgot to bring my phone with me so they had no way of contacting me."

"Yeah and I had my phone turned off all this time. Let me see if your folks...oh yeah, they've left text messages for me. _Beck where is my daughter, have you seen her? Do you know where she might be?_"

Beck continued to voice the text messages Holly and David had sent him to Tori. Jade concentrated and returned back to wearing her normal clothes. She interrupted Beck who was still reading all the text messages Tori's parents left her.

"I'm gonna fly home Beck. Wow, _fly home_, I never thought I'd be saying that. See ya Tori."

"Ok. see ya Jade. Thanks for doing this." Tori went over and hugged Jade, Jade hugged her back gently. Even holding Jade, Tori could feel the various new muscles Jade had developed. Something she never had before.

Beck and Tori watched Jade levitate up into the night sky, and take off with a sonic boom in the distance. The boom made Tori jump a little, Beck saw this an chuckled a bit. Tori gave him an angry look.

"What? You two were laughing at me when I said Jade might be following video game character rules."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I think I said sorry already. And if I already didn't then-"

'It's OK Tori. I don't want you doing something I won't be able to keep secret from Jade. I want her scanning my brain at night while I'm asleep."

"did you just make your girlfriend out to be a stalker? You're mean Beck."

"it wasn't meant like that. I mean, when you can move faster than sound, possibly reach the speed of light and circle the planet in over a minute. Keeping secrets from her is like...not possible. C'mon it's late. Let me take you home. Call your folks on my phone."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Evergreen Cemetery and Crematorium<span> **

_12:30 [Midnight]_

A wandering Mexican American hobo with raggedy sweatpants, with tears in them along with the white shirt and black vest that he wore. He came upon the unmarked grave that had little wispy smoke puffing out of it. In his drunken state of mind, he was cold and a nice ground with heat radiating from underneath the surface was as good a bed then sleeping on cardboard.

"_Let me...just...dirt, la tierra esta...nice and caliente."_ the hobo patted the ground while mumbling in spanglish. He sat down and got in a fetal position, resting the side of his face on his pancaked hands.

"_Is this the legacy My people have reduced me to? A fucking mattress. __**No Mas, Ya No Mas!"**_

While the hobo got nice and comfy, black fire surrounded him. He opened his eyes and panicked, he hurriedly tried to crawl away, but the heat was too much. Skeletal hands grabbed his pants, ankles and pulled him down.

"**Ay Dios Ayudame!"** the hobo cried out in Spanish for god to help him. Afterward, he was gone. The only thing of him was the tequila bottle he hadn't finished.

Rising out of the ground was a skeleton surrounded by black fire. Black pants with silver buttons came over his legs. Black socks, came over his feet as did black boots. A belt buckle made of gold and leather kept the pants nice and tight around the skeleton.

Above his waist, a white long sleeve shirt covered it's body. A black waistcoat with silver buttons buttoned up the coat. And finally, a black long sleeve short suit with silver embroidery designs on its sleeves and back. Then there was the Mariachi Mono, a red necktie which tied itself. Grabbing his black Sombrero from his grave, the skeleton Charro dusted it off with his bony hands and placed it on his cranium. He adjusted it slightly so it fit just perfectly.

Placing two hands in his mouth, The Skeleton Charro whistled. From the darkness of the cemetery, an undead horse with black fire on it's hooves, tail and mane galloped over to his rider. He had a saddle and a rifle horse holster, a scabbard on the left side of his horse and a shotgun holsters on the right side. Stepping on to the stirrup of his saddle, _**El Charro **_rose up to his saddle and snapped the reins on his horse and rode off into the darkness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>West Hollywood, West Residence<strong>

Coming back down to the ground almost instantaneously. Jade West found flying an enjoyable experience. It will certainly beat having to take any form of public transportation from this point on. But just to keep from being discovered, it would probably be best to take some now and again, to keep up appearances.

Jade walked up to the front door of her home, pushed the home key inside of the lock and turned it. She gently pushed the door open, because she feared that after all that she has done, her powers were still not totally deactivated. Any small exertion of force could probably cause serious damage to her home if she pushed opened doors carelessly, or stomped to heavily. Jade tiptoed into her home, closed the door behind her and headed towards the stairs.

The lights were turned off, but that didn't matter. Night vision had practically turned night into day in her eyes. She could have floated up to her bedroom, but she didn't.

"Where do you think you're going Jade?" said a voice from her living room.

Jade knew that voice, it belonged to none other than her father. Cold, uncaring and usually distant. But this time it was mostly cold and filled with some care.

"i was out with Tori and Beck."

"Uh huh. Doing what, if you're doing drugs with those two I'll-"

Jade walked into her living room, stopping him from finishing saying his false accusation. "If I was doing drugs, do you think Tori's father whose a member of the LAPD wouldn't know her daughter was doing it."

Jade locked on to the glass of liquor her father had gripped in his hand, and resting on his lap. "if I were you, I'd be more worried about drinking myself to death. I'm going to bed."

such a snarky remark from his daughter wasn't going to be tolerated. Mr. West dropped his glass, rushed over to jade and grabbed his daughter by her wrist. Mr. West pulled Jade back towards him, and lifted her arm up just up to his chin. Jade looked unpahsed and not in the least concerned. It was just another scolding from her lame dad who acted like he cared about her, but caring was like the last spot on a puzzle which he knew not how to put the piece in.

"You're mother told me she got you birth control pills last month. Why would you tell her not to tell me? If you end up getting pregnant by that Canadian bastard i'll-"

"Daniel Honey?" Mrs. West voice broke through Daniel's scolding. Jade looked over at her mother who had a nasty bruise on the left side of her face. Normally Jade's mother was usually carefree, wore little makeup and had her head in the clouds. She wasn't as nasty or cold as her father, but to find her with a bruise...

"Did you hit Mom...Dad." she asked, anger in her voice surfacing very quickly.

"It's what she got for keeping secrets from me. She doesn't matter right now, where was I? Oh yes. If you're pregnant with that scumbag's kid, you'll terminate it. And if you don't want to, i'll force you."

Jade kept staring into her father's eyes, in the back of her mind she wondered how she could be half of him. Daniel didn't like the bravado his daughter was showing him, and quickly smacked her across her face. It was a smack that was very loud and painful to hear, and one which Jade's mother tried to prevent Daniel from doing a second time.

Jade didn't feel it though. But when she saw that her mother tried to get her father off of her, only for him to punch her, that was the last straw. Grabbing a hold of his own wrist with her other free hand, she squeezed down hard enough to fracture the bones that made up his wrist.

"**AAHHH!"** he cried out of instant agony. Jade lifted her father by his night shirt and so badly wanted to punch a hole through him, instead she let him off lightly by throwing him against a bookcase which also had family pictures. He landed so hard, the crash broke through the case and fracturing the wall. That was Jade being careful.

"Jade!...what have you..."

"Mom...I'm sorry. When he punched you I just got really angry, I..i gotta go." Jade ran up to her bedroom, packed as much clothes as she could, ran back downstairs to kiss her mother on her forehead and left.

Daniel wasn't dead, just knocked out. "Jade please don't go! This was an accident, I'm sure you're father won't remember a thing." but her words would not reach Jade, for Jade was out of the door before her mother could utter the first word.

Jade flew up towards the night sky and wondered, who she should stay with, Tori or Beck. Jade picked and flew towards the location of her choice.

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 7 <em>


	7. Chapter 7:My Name

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the television show Victorious are creations and property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any non-victorious characters/ ideas/ setting/ ideology are my own creations.

**A/N: **"_Well i got my self a new laptop. but it was not really the model i was looking for, there are buttons which are small. i'm using wordpad, a variation of open office and works office. i said i would like to resume Boquets for Princes if anyone is still interested."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: My Name <strong>

_(Birth of Power Arc)_

**Sunday**

_22, June 2014, 12:45 [Midnight]_

**West Hollywood, Vega Residence**

Flying towards the west of her home, Jade chose to go over and crash over at Tori's while her father and mother worked things out. on her way over to tori's, Jade thought about what she had done to her father. did she maybe go a little to far with her power? No, of course not. her father had it coming, and putting his hands on her mother like that was the spark that ignited a fire inside of her. Jade felt good, bad for her mother but nothing for her father.

Jade scanned the ground below and noticed the familiar color of the roof of Tori's home. Night Vision, which came naturally to her was definitely a useful power to have when flying at night. night vision for her was different than the ones the US Military issued to their marines, soldiers and other branches of the military. where as soldiers saw green, Jade still viewed the world normally, only with more light and clarity in the darkest of places.

Jade flew aroud Tori's home and looked through the walls using X-ray vision, there was no one in the livingroom. no one in sight inside of the kitchen and diningroom. Jade grew red in the cheeks, over inside of Trina's bedroom something out of an erotic book was happening. Gagged in the mouth with her own panties, and bent over at the foot of her bed. Trina's arms were pulled back, as her breasts heaved back and forth across her chest. ramming her from the back with slow and fast thrusts was a white male around her age.

Jade would have love to watch, but she was tired and just wanted a place to rest on. she went over to Tori's window and gently knocked on her window. Tori moved around on her bed, still not aware that Jade was trying to get her attention. Jade tried tapping a little harder this time. true to the level of her heightened strength, simply tapping on a window with the joints of her fingers, caused small fracture lines to appear on the spot she tapped on.

Tori heard those loud taps on her window and sat up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone and used the flashlight on it. Jade waved at her from the outside of her bedroom window. Tori was startled and moved off her bed and walked over to her window.

_"Tori. Hey can i come in?" _Jade whispered.

_"Jade? what are you doing here? where's beck?" _Tori whispered right back.

_"Back in his home. C'mon let me in, it's cold out here."_

_"It's eighty eight degrees, how are you...never mind."_ Tori unlocked her window, and pulled the window open. Jade handed Tori her bags first before carefully flying inside of Tori's bedroom.

"I hope you don't mind Tori, but i'm going to crash here for a bit with you."

"Wait what? why?"

"I got into a fight with my dad. he was asking me questions about where i was and why i came back home so late. i really wasn't in the mood to argue at him so i just waited for him to scold me like he likes to do. then my mom comes into it and guess what he does Tori, Guess."

"He tells her to shut up." Tori answered.

"He punches her. i lose it and break his wrist, then i push him flying against a bookcase in my livingroom. he smashed against and the wall and got knocked out."

"Jade...Why?"

"He punched my Mother Tori. he was just lucky that i didn't kill him. but that piece of shit is still my father, that's the only reason why his brain is still functioning."

"And what about your mother? you just left her to take are of your father all by herself."

"My father is fine, i think. he wasn't that badly injured. i mean i broke his wrist and...fine just give me a moment."

Jade flew out of Tori's window and went back to her home to check on the condition of her mother and father. while she was away, Tori walked over to her wall and pressed the side of her face on it. she closed her eyes and heard muffled moans, and quiet controlled smacks. Tori rolled her eyes, disgusted at the fact that Trina dared their parents anger by not only bringing Patrick over so late, but actually having sex with him in the house. she could go over there and knocked on her door, but if it had been her doing it, she knew Trina wouldn't dare mess up her night.

for now Tori blocked out her sister's muffled moans by listening to some music. Jade came flying back inside of Tori's bedroom and closed the window.

_"Tori...Psst Tori."_

_"What is it Jade."_

_"Mind if i get a little more comfortable?"_

_"I don't care."_ Tori replied, not knowing what permission she just gave Jade.

Jade undid her sweatpants, and stepped out of them. she pulled her shirt over her head and drop it where her sweatpants layed on the floor.

Jade jumped into Tori's bed and pulled some of the covers over her head. she looked up at the ceiling and turned her face over to Tori. tori was resting the side of her face on her pillow, the back of her head facing Jade.

"So what happened Jade. is everything ok with your folks." Tori asked quietly.

"Yeah. my mom called my dad an ambulance. i told her i was staying with you. i can't go back home, not yet."

"isn't your mom going to get lonely?" Tori asked, biting down on her lower lip.

"She'll be alright. i think it's a good change from all the yelling she gets from my asshole of a father. i think i would prefer solitude over having the company of a monster. at least loneliness wouldn't be able to scream at you."

"I guess. Hey Jade, what were the powers that we couldn't test our tonight?"

"Oh just the kind that you can't really see or measure. it's like light, passion, time, and truth. you can't really hold it in your hands or measure it. they include heightened senses. Telescopic and miscroscopic vision. Perfect Balance in Mind, Body, Spirit and Power and Enviroment adaptation. for the last one, i traveled far enough into the stratosphere and i found breathing no different than if i were back down on the ground. if i had gone further, i would have ended up in the vaccum of space, and i probably still wouldn't be dead."

"Were you really serious about what you said before Jade. about charging people for saving them and helping them."

"I wasn't joking Tori. if people can use their talents to make money, be it writing books, making furniture or tattooing; why can't saving people if i have superpowers count. i'm not satisfied with thanks yous and praise. the factories are gone, jobs are scarce and work has been outsourced to companies in foreign countries whose citizens don't even deserve them. you can bet i'm going to charge for my services."

"well if i were you, i would use my powers for the good of the city, planet and the american-"

"Please don't quoute other comic book heroes Tori. now come here, i need someone to cuddle with.

"What? No. cuddle with Beck, you should have gone to him."

"Too late Tori. Goodnight." Jade wrapped an arm and a leg around Tori. The strength Tori felt pressing on her waist, legs and back felt more like stones pressing their weight down on her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>West Hollywood, Oliver Residence<strong>

_2:00 [Morning]_

Tossing and turning in his sleep. Beck Oliver hugged his pillow tightly, biting down on it also. in a pretty rad dream that he was having, Jade stood on top of the tallest building in Los Angeles watching over everyone while it rained and the clouds above roared with thunder and lit up with lightning. In the far off distance, Several villians which already had a grudge or personal beef with Jade; were marching towards her.

Jade, smirked and took off at supersonice speed. she left a black streak of black glitter that sparkled and reflected from the night city lights or from the sun during the day. Jade flew towards all ofthem, one villian seemed like a giant that was strong enough to throw an entire severed mountain top at her. Jade was not unphased and shattered the thrown mountain, with one good punch. and with one powerful jab, Jade wiped all her enemies away with an unavoidable shockwave.

standing atop of mound of defeated foes, Beck stared at Jade in all her glory. her black shorts, leather armor, vambaces and greaves and silver winged circlet crown; he knew just what to call Jade's superheroine persona.

He sat up, eyes still closed but a smile plastered on his face.

"Sable Blitz!"

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

_23, June 2014, 2:00 [Afternoon]_

**Iron Fists Boxing Gym, Downtown L.A **

_Waking up as close to one another as they have ever been, Tori and Jade fell out the bed a the same time, looking into each others eyes and almost kissing each other. after showers and at the start of breakfast, Tori told her parents that Jade would be staying over for a bit. Holly wasn't really excited about the coldest member of Tori's group of friends staying, but David was neither happy or angry at the prospect of another female staying over; it beat having people like Patrick sneakily leaving off before anyone woke up._

_David Vega made sure to remind Trina that if she messed up, she would not have his support and she should go looking for her own place to stay at. Trina would have replied with a snarky remark. but this was her father, she knew better than to talk back to her father when he was serious._

Jade and Tori met up with Beck in a boxing gym, where Tori and Beck went to watch and admire Jade's new found power. Tori brought her laptop to continue her journal entries, where she would take down notes and her thoughts on the matter involving and revolving around Jade West as a person who has become a superheroine.

While Tori sat on a chair typing words into her laptop. Beck who went almost instatly to the section where the weights were, took to the barbells and laid down on a bench and pressed 50 pound disck weight plates 25 times. right next to him, Jade lifted 250 pound disk weight plates and lowered it. Tori watched The couple from her location and wrote down what she was feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's Journal Entry<strong>

_Monday_

_June 23, 2014_

_"I can't help but feel that maybe Beck Oliver, Boyfriend of Jade West, feels a little emasculated. when her first witnessed, alongside me, Jade's powers. he was like a kid looking into an action packed comic book, eager to see more and more the superhero's powers and abilities. and i'm more than positive in my beleif that when Jade and Beck had sex the day they came back, as Jade told me, he was on cloud nine. and Jade, well jade was not even on the same planet._

_even though Jade is now stronger than anyone i know, or probably will know. Beck wants to feel like he's still the man in their relationship. of course i'm not certain about that. and regarding Jade's powers, if she gains coveted powers like immorttality or eternal youth; i feel like Beck and Jade's relationship is only on borrowed time. she won't want him when he looks like a grandpa."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Breaktime<strong>

"Alright! Alright. Jade you win, no more." Beck said aloud.

"We were competing babe? i had no idea." Jade answered.

Beck and Jade moved away from the weightlifting and powerligting section of the gym, and moved closer back to where Tori was typing in her laptop. sitting on her chair.

Jade looked over at Tori with worry in her eyes. Beck wiped the sweat off of his face with a small towel the gym had given to new members, he hadn't noticed the silent conversation going between Jade and Tori. but when he did, he felt like Jade was anxious and nervous to get something off of her chest.

"Beck, i need to tell you something. and please don't get mad at me."

"Have you ever known me to get mad Jade? lay it on me."

"Last night i got into a sort of fight with my father," Jade started, Beck crossed his arms and listened. "He asked me all sorts of questions about where i've been. about those birth control pills."

Beck moved closer to her, taking a hold of her hands.

"Normally i would have just left him vent his anger all over me. then my mother came into the living room where me and my dad were in. you know what he does when he tried to stop my father from hitting me? he punches her."

Beck pulled her in for a hug, Jade's strong arms locked around his waist and back. "So i get angry and break his wrist. then i pushed him into a bookcase where he crashed through it. he was knocked out when i left my mother. but then i went back to check up on her and on him."

"So where's your father right now." Beck asked her.

"He's in Hollywood Community Hospital right now. he's not dead, at least i dont think he is."

_"Jade!" _Beck shouted quietly. Jade looked into his eyes, her grip around his waist and back getting tighter.

"Great Power, Great Responsibility. that wasn't the right thing to do. don't you remember all thing things you did Jade? you could have killed your father. i know you only reacted when you saw your mother get hit, but please, don't kill. i would have probably fought with my father if he did that to my mother. but i don't have Titanic Strength or speed. you do, please be more careful next time."

Jade was glad Beck kept his cool, that's what made him so damn perfect for her. even when she fucked up, he would tell her or give her some helpful advice, even if she at first didn't want to act on any of it.

"Where are you staying Jade? at your mothers?"

"I'm crashing over at Tori's for a bit. i wanted to go over to your place, but when i remembered when your parents don't like me, i thought better and went to Tori's. i hope that's ok with you."

"I'm fine with that. you two are girls, who better to help you with certain female only problems that another girl. by the way baby, last night when i was having a dream about you kicking ass. i think i came up with a perfect name for you're other persona."

"Yeah, what is it."

"I think you might like it. you're superhero name will be...Sable Bliz."

Jade looked down at Beck's slow heaving chest, a smirk came across her face. Beck knew then and there that Jade was in love with the name.

"Beck...what does sable mean?"

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 8 <em>


	8. Chapter 8:Broken Pride

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the television show Victorious are creations and property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any non-victorious characters/ ideas/ setting/ ideology are my own creations.

**A/N: **_With Jade's Superheroic name now accepted and established, Beck leaves Jade to spend time with Tori since she is need of some bonding time now more than ever. however, El Charro makes his presence and arrival known._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Broken Pride<strong>

_(Birth of Power Arc)_

**Monday**

_23, June 2014, 3:00 [Afternoon]_

**West Hollywood, Oliver Residence**

Driving Back home after working out and excersizing with Jade and taking she and Tori out to eat, Beck returned back to his abode and got on his home computer to do some research. And when he described research to Jade and Tori, he meant getting on the computer and looking up Comic books to read for free, superhero movies to see and even get back to playing some action based games. Summer was still early and he saw no need to just pull out a folding chair, lay on it and look at the sky with sunglasses on until the summer days came to a finish.

When Beck got home, he poured himself a glass of lemonade with ice cubes. walked around the empty room of his home looking for something to do. he thought about perhaps going out and getting the latest action adventure video game. he did have some spare money from his part time job as an electronic store employee.

"Nah." he said to himself.

Instead, Beck chose to go outside of his home, and walk inside of his RV and watched some mind numbing television. he surfed through channels for a movie to see.

Mid-way into an action packed movie involving a superhero crashing through several high-rise buildings, Beck's phone which he left charging rang with the tone of a new Text Message. Beck sat and relaxed back on a bean bag chair. cans of orange soda, grape soda and cola littered the floor. Beck sat up, stretched his arms and back, then stood up to go over and grab his phone. detaching it from it's charger, Beck unlocked his phone and read a mesage from Andre.

it was a message and a photo of how everything went for Andre, Robbie and Cat. in the photo, Andre held Cat up by her legs with one arm while throwing up the peace sign with his other hand. Robbie stood behind Andre giving him some good o rabbit ears. Andre wore black and red trunks with small red dots. Robbie word silver and black trunks. Cat as the only female in their small group, was posing by kissing Andre on his cheek. she wore a red two piece bikini, her wet brown hair smeared all over the sides of her, neck, face and forehead.

the caption read "Summer blessings from Cancun Mexico, you should check out how many Federal Police there were wandering the beach man. How's Jade and Tori?"

Beck smiled and replied back to Andre's message. "Tori is doing just fine. I'm doing fine, and Jade is Super. we enjoyed the meteor shower and we're all pretty happy."

Beck turned his phone off and went back to his seat. he chuckled to himself when he replied that jade was super. but he never expected to get a reply back from Andre so quick, as his phone rang with the tone of another message.

he turned around and returned back to his phone, he turned it back on and touched the message on his screen. Andre's reply was, "Really? because we heard from Tori's folks that all of you three got in an accident."

Beck chose not to respond and locked his phone.

"When you three maybe i'll let you into the circle, granted Cat doesn't go around telling Jade is a supehero.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bacon Hills, California<strong>

_3:55 [Afternoon]_

Flying northwest of their former location. Jade West carried Tori on her back while she flew towards a mountain range known as Bacon Hills. Such a name was funny, odd and mouth watering. Tori released the firm hold her arms had around Jade's Neck to stretch them outwards on her sides. but she kept a tight hold her legs and feet had around Jade's waist, enough to keep from falling off. Wizzing through clouds and over them, performing barrel rolls, and knifing; Tori laughed so much from this feeling of freedom that she began to cough.

"Careful Tori. You don't want to open your mouth so much way up in the sky. it's cold and it's the fastest way to get sick during summer."

Jade was right. and it was colder the higher she flew, whether is over or going the clouds, but neither the chance of getting sick or freezing to death could wipe away the amazing and beautiful scenery of the Earth's source of light, warmth and life; The Sun. That beautiful ball of nuclear fusion enthroned in the sky which produced energy using the proton-proton chain was completely magnificent. The Sun converted hydrigen into helium to produce energy, and it was the core of the sun which produced the most heat.

Jade chose to descend back down and place Tori on a grassy hill filled with wild flowers. Tori jumped off of Jade's back and was thrilled to be back down on solid ground. Turning on her heels, Jade watched Tori sitting on the ground pulling out grass like she was a 5 year old. She didn't know why, but that scene made her feel good, but also a little sad. Tori almost died and Beck almost died. and she almost died herself, had it not been for Tori flirting with death by driving them to the hospital. Three families would have been mourning come the new morning.

"Hey Jade," Tori asked, while picking out some wild flowers from the ground.

"What is it Tori?"

"Now that you seem to be pretty comfortable with your powers. when do you think you'll be saving people. stopping thieves, putting out fires and pulling cats out of the top of tall trees."

"I don't know. i guess whenever the time is right."

"I'm just saying that before summer is over, you might want to start doing some good deeds. This is Los Angeles for crying out loud, the streets of south central and east L.A ran red in the seventies and eighties. My father told me drugs, theft, murder, gangs were out of control. There's alot you could do for people...Jade? are you listening to me?"

Tori turned on her bottom and looked over at Jade.

Jade had her back turned to Tori, who was countng her fingers and doing some math in her head. "That would be like...250,000 dollars in one night. depending on how long the job will take."

"What? Jade! how can you be thinking about money right now. remember good deeds! doing it for the betterment of the city."

"Well i'm not gonna use my powers for evil that's one thing for sure. as for how i plan to help people? i guess i can always choose someone to save and then have them spread the word of Sable Bltz. Sable Blitz!...heh heh, the more i say it the more i like it."

Tori giggled upon hearing Jade calling herself by the name Beck suggested to her. Jade gave Tori a frown, which cut Tori's laughter short. "What?" Tori replied, a sheepish smile coming over her face.

"I'm gonna drop you off back home Tori."

"Why?"

"Because every superheroine needs a secret hideout. and i'm thinking of finding myself one. and if i can't find one, then i can always make one."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Boyle Heights, Los Angeles<strong>

_5:00 [Evening]_

The setting L.A Sun changed the blue skies to a haunting orange, which casted shadows that stretched all over the Neighborhood of Boyle Heights. this east LA neighborhood was a working class neighborhood that was predominantly Mexican American. and like the plague of gangs that affected South Central L.A, this neighborhood in particular was especially affected by gangs.

In the center of the Neighborhood, a party was being thrown by a family for their daughter/sister who just turned seventeen. Mariachi songs played out loud and cars from all parts from East L.A and The Neighborhood came and parked near by. The smallest number of guests ranged from 30 - 40 year olds and the youngest from 6 - 10. while the majority of the guests were teenagers ranging from ages 15 - 18.

Parents and grandparents drank and talked outside in the backyard while the main birthday girl hung out with her friends and laughed at the feeble attempts of guys who were trying to come on to her.

Outside of this two floor spanish style home, lowrider cars with local gang members who were also attending the birthday were sitting on the hood of their cars, or in the drivers seat with the doors opened. blasting out of the radio, oldies played out loud. such as _"Come go with me" _by The Del Vikings. The gangsters smoked weed, drank beer and cracked jokes. Some were showing off their 'pieces' to one another, and talking about the people they blasted and got the one up on.

The streetlights from the surrounding neighborhood suddenly died as did the power from most cars in the area. The cause of this was El Charro and his Undead Horse walking through the neighborhood, emerging from the darkness itself. At night he was at his most powerful, and catching the sight of the young gang members; he dismounted from his horse and lowered his sombrero and head to cover his face. The Gang members turned down the volume on their car radio and stood up from their car seats or jumped off from the hood of their cars. They threw away the last of their joints on the floor, putting it out by rubbing it with their chuck taylors.

"Eh Man, you lost homie. we don't need more mariachi players."

"I do like to play Mariachi on my spare time. i used to, but i'm not here to play songs Paisa." El Charro lifted his head, revelaing his skull face.

Some of the gang members were startled when they saw his face. but that went away when they started to laugh at him. they took this as a joke and a very convincing mask.

"Yo Homie, Dia de los muertos ain't for another few months. now get the fuck out of here on your horse."

"Or else what? what are you pinche culeros going to do." El Charro asked. daring the would be thugs to become hostile.

One of the Gang members pulled out a 9mm from the waist of his beige khakis and aimed it at the skeletal horseman. El Charro lowered his head, smirking. then laughing a demonic like laugh that echoed and reverberated.

"My name is Juan de La Cruz. i was born in 1870 Mexico. at 40 years old, just as The Mexican Civil War was starting, i took part in it. naturally i took the side of los revolucionarios (the revolutionaries) and lead hundreds of men into battles and won several victories against American backed Mexican goverment forces. When the enemy heard that _La Cruz_, the cross, was nearby, they would all shit themselves. They knew that if they tried their luck agains a strategist like myself, they would risk not only their lives but the lives of their soldiers. Alongside Emiliano Zapata, Pancho Villa, Bernardo Reyes and more famous revolutionaries, i was one of the few Mexicans to make a name for myself with the peasants and rebels.

but i would not be destined to have my face drawn in murals or have my name shouted when change was desired or needed. on word from fellow revolucionarios (revolutionaries), they told me of a large mexican goverment and American force stationed in the mountain sides. i took a force of 1000 men and fought for my life. Mexican Goverment forces and American Goverment forces were waiting for us, and ambushed me and my men. my men were killed, but i was taken as a prisoner and tortured.

no matter what they did to me, i would never abandon my fellow revolutionaries. i would never give away important locations. But when the war came to an end, victories, honors and famous battle sites were named after my fellow Revoltionaries. i was forgotten and nobody cared, I died where i was born and vowed to return to punish Mexicans in Mexico and those born in America. I will not rest until i am made a saint, until i am sung about and honored every day of the dead. unti offerings are made to me, i will haunt and terrorize you ungrateful bastards."

**"Fuck You Puto!" **shouted the gangster who was sitting in his open driver seat.

That was it for El Charro. he had enough insults for the day. His dark empty eye sockets where eyeballs once were, glowed with a haunting pair of red lights.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mount Whitney, West Fortress<strong>

_5:30 [Evening]_

Inside of The tallest Mountain in The United States, Jade West burned a hole big enough for her to enter on the side of the mountain. she was going to need a place, a fortress to be exact for her to come and go when she wanted to get away from everything and everyone. it was also going to be her base of operations and a warehouse, to safeguard and keep dangerous items if and when they came around. Burning tunnels into this mountain was like pushing a rod into the ground, more heat and force was needed to cut into the stronger more sturdier earth which kept the mountain up and stable.

Jade burned through and created a hollow center just big enough to act as her home and hideout. She cut earth and made archway entries that lead into different rooms. the only source of light was from the ligh shining through the opening she made in the side of the mountain. electrictiy was out of her power and knowledge, but she could always use candles and lanterns. also, she burned small 12 inch quadractic holes which served as air vents, allowing air to fill her new domain.

"This could be the Living Room, that right there is going to be my Bedroom. oh and this is where i'll keep my clothes and...oh crap i'm going to need a kitchen...Ow!...Aahhh!"

Jade fell on her knees and placed her hands on the sides of her head. Her Black Winged Circlet Crown appeared on her head, with two new Feathers appearing on each side of her crown. They were small silver ones, the feathers read **Cepheus**_/ Fear Masking _and **Mensa**/ _Earth Manipulation_. In the depts of her mind, Jade was brought back to the same setting where she met her constellation friends and powers for the first time.

Jade looked around and saw two new constellations appear in the night star filled sky. they came forth from their location on the sky and approached Jade who was in her full Sable Blitz costume. Cepheus as he introduced himself, was a young man in what looked to be the clothing of a king. The clothing pieces were white and red robes and leather armor. Mensa was an Earth Golem who kneeled before Jade and took her hand, kissing it with his non existent mouth and lips.

Jade gestured to Mensa to get up. "So i take it you are two new Constellations?"

"Yes M'Lady. i represent Bravery, the ability to tap into a vast reservoir of Bravery. because Bravery is the shield which fear cannot cut through." explained Cepheus.

"Emm, Bravery is to generic. let's call it Fear Masking. and Mensa? i take it you must be all about The Earth, Stones and Diamonds, right?"

Mensa did not speak, but nodded his head in reply to her question.

"Alright. So i guess..._Jaddeee...Jaddeee." _

Jade awoke in her mountain hideout and stood back up, she heard Tori and beck's voices cominng south from her location. Jade would have to hold up talking to her newest constellation partners and the powers they granted her. Jade concentrated and made her crown dissapear. she flew out of her mountain fortress, closed the circular hole she made in the mountain side using her new found ability to generate more earth from already existing earth. With the hole sealed up, Jade flew at supersonic speed towards Tori and Beck's voice.

Jade came by quickly and descended down at the front of Beck's RV. she opened the door, practically ripping the door of the hinges. Beck came over and couldn't beleive the damage.

"I'll fix it up later Beck. We're you two calling me?" she asked. "I heard you all from pretty far away."

Beck placed his hands on her shoulders, but pulled them away just as quickly. "Jade...you're cold." he pointed out.

"Oh yeah that. don't worry about that right now. what do you two need?"

Tori grabbed Jade and pulled her to a small television where local news stations and reporters were covering a story about a gang member who was shot by a reanimated skeleton who had melted the pistols down from the cops who tried to detain him when they arrived to the scene. but he was not human, and the horse that he rode upon was not alive or dead either.

"This is My Chance. I'll save that poor bastard who got shot, convince his friends or family to pay me and give them my name. Then i'll deal with this walking skeleton. wish me luck you two!"

Jade ran out of Beck's RV and flew up towards the night sky at supersonic speed. her departure created a small boom and a gust of wind. Beck and Tori tried to stop her, but this was her time. and what better way to make her name known now more than ever. in the night sky above Jade changed into her Sable Blitz Costume, a small addition was added to her though. her Black winged crown grew a piece that covered her mouth, nose and cheeks; leaving only her eyes exposed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Boyle Heights<strong>

Following the sound of crying, shouting and of police sirens. Jade took a moment to breathe and exhale all of her nervousness. Then she descended down where a crowd of people gathered around Paramedics placing a bleeding young man on a stretcher. Men and Women pointed up at the sky, gasping and taking in the beautiful sight of Sable Blitz who was covered in a thin Aura of darkness with small white sparkles inside of it. This was new even to Jade.

Surrounding Police Officers and Detectives watched her descend and walk over to the paramedics who were about to close the doors on their Ambulance. The mother and girlfriend of the boy who was shot, approached this bearfoot Angelic looking young woman.

From the perspective of the main Detective on scene, he watched this Valkyarian girl talking to the mother and girlfriend of the victim. They appeared confused at what this girl was telling them, but then they reached into their pockets and gave her money? Money! Then the girl turned around, told the paramedics to pull the boy on the stretcher back outside.

the paramedics reluctantly gave in and watched this girl placed her hands on the forehead of the victim. Gasps erupted from the crowd when the boy awoke and sat up from the stretcher. This was something the detective had to see for himself, This Angel as the people were calling her in spanish flew away before he could question her or even get a good look at her. The gangter who had sustained three gun shot wounds, was walking around just fine. he looked fine, comfortable and utterly happy to be alive.

_"Who was she? up to now i thought evil only existed as an invicible force that occasionaly possesed people and made them perform horrible crimes. and up to now i though superheroes and superheroines only existed in Comic Books. What's this world coming to." _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Griffith Park<strong>

"I don't know why, but i'm exicted. excited to meet the creature, ghost, thief or alien who will be my first bad guy. I don't care who or what is is, I just want to kick some god damn ass."

Jade noticed a gust of dark wind blow around a park located far off in the distance. she blitzed over there and descended back down on the ground. a trail of white sparkles following behind her. she knew she was on the ground when her toes felt the familiar feel of dirt and blades of grass between her feet toes. Jade scanned the area and spotted a dark mass of pure blackness radiating from the culprit like flickers of fire who shot the boy she healed.

"You! you're...you're...you're Not Human." Jade said, in disbelief as she looked upon the sight of El Charro who was leaning against a tree and strumming the strings of a guitar slowly.

"Buenas Noches Senorita, How can El Charro help you."

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 9<em>


	9. Chapter 9:Living Dead Man

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the television show Victorious are creations and property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any non-victorious characters/ ideas/ setting/ ideology are my own creations.

**A/N: **A Showdown between Sable Blitz and her first Supervillian, **El Charro**, or The English Translation literally meaning, _The Horseman_. But trying to take on a dead man for a first time villian Will prove to be a Baptism by Fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Living Dead Man<strong>

_(Birth of Power Arc)_

**Monday**

_23, June 2014, 6:50 [Evening]_

**Griffith Park, Los Angeles **

_**Sable Blitz Vs. El Charro**_

Sable Blitz couldn't beleive her eyes, couldn't beleive what was in front of her. A reanimated skeleton talking to he. A skeleton who very much looked like a Mariachi player who returned back from the dead, except without the rotting flesh and exposed organs. El Charro placed his guitar down and left it to lean against the side of the tree his back presently pressed against. Sable Blitz took a few steps towards him, but stopped when The undead horseman tilted his head upwards at an extremely fast motion. Sable Blitz could only guess he was extremely fast. his reaction was quick and his gaze locked onto her image.

"You can help me by leaving this city and never returning. I had to heal a boy you shot."

"You did a disservice Senorita. what has that boy done to deserve a second chance at life? look at the life choice he's walking. who is he carrying that gun for, why is he wearing that black bandana? if you ask me, you should have let him die. As for your wish for me to leave, i am going to have to dissapoint you. i do not intend to leave, not until i am remembered, honored and given a spot in the roster of Mexican Folk Heroes."

"So you want to do things the hard way. Fine by Me, My muscles have been aching to let loose, and not just the ones between my legs. those are reserved for my Future Children's father." probably not the best first impression to give to her first villian.

El Charro cracked his fleshless knuckles and wagged his finger at her, beckoning her to try something. It was only a flash of black that El Charro saw. but not less than two seconds, Sable Blitz reappeared in front of him. Her fist crashed into his sternum and impaled her hand in the tree behind him. it all happened so fast, but her speed gave her the edge. and her strength turned El Charro into a pile of fractured bones that flew all over the park. Sable Blitz pulled her fist out of the tree and turned to El Charro's horse who was grazing on the grass. His horse didn't seem concerned that his master was just turned into fragments of bones.

"This is nothing against horses or the undead. but you're an undead horse, and you don't belong in this world." Sable Blitz said Sterily.

_"And by the looks of things Senorita, you don't belong in this world either." _said a a voice the sounded much like a snake hissing.

Sable Blitz turned her head and saw a bony fist crash against the side of her protective face cover with as much force as she applied when she punched El Charro. with a miniature sonic boom, Sable Blitz was sent flying upwards into the sky. El Charro casually grabbed his sombrero from the ground and dusted it off. Then placed it atop his bony milky white cranium.

With a loud whistle, "Fernando! To Me!" and vocal command, El Charro called over his undead horse of a partner. Fernando galloped over to his master. El Charro jumped on top of stallion and flew towards Jade who was rotating in the air.

Sable Blitz stopped rotating when she fought against velocity and air resistance.

"Wow! that bony piece of shit hits hard. Ok, so he can't die. and punching him probably isn't going to do much. Maybe... Laser Vision Time!"

El Charro located Sable Blitz and enclosed himself and his horse in a sphere of pure physical darkness. Sable Blitz scanned the area with thermal vision, trying to locate the undead mariachi singer. If she came against something odd, she would filter out all forms of heat signature and focus on the mass of heat which most likely would not belong to any normal human or animal. she caugh a break in the most uncomfortable way when she was punched in the face, kicked in her sides and grabbed and tossed around like a doll from a giant hand made of black fire.

_"Damnit! He's shielding himself. How do i know if he's nearby. He's comouflaged so perfectly against the night sky. i need a net, some sort of...wait i got it!" _Jade's pupils glowed with bright blue beams, the dropping tempeartures created snow that fell down and mist that filled the skies. Now if there was a disturbance anywhere, Sable Blitz would see it and feel it.

and a Disturbance Sable Blitz saw in the form of Snowflakes and Mist being pushed aside. she flew towards the orb of pure darkness and punched it with all of her might. She kicked the orb by performing tornado kicks on it repeatedly. her strenght was enough to break the sphere, and allowed her to grab El Charro by his suit coat and punched him square in the face. Again, her superior strenth fractured him into several more pieces.

but this time ro prevent him from reforming, she fired a wide ranged heat blast straight from her eyes and burned deep into the ground where his fractured bones. El Charro's skeleton was burned to ashes, and even those ashes were burned to nothing. Sable Blitz levitated back down down to the ground, and looked over at the blackened ground. using microscopic vision, she wanted to make sure that not even atoms remained.

"And that's that. time to go home and-" Sable Blitz backed away when she saw black fire rise out of the ground she just burned and take the form of a man. The skeleton she had burned to nothing reformed itself from the blackness of the ground and came out of the ground hands first and then knees and feet last. It stepped into the black fire and reclothed itself with the clothes it was previously wearing.

El Charro pulled his sombrero right out of the ground and placed it back on his head. gingerly adjusting it until it fit just right. with a cocky remark

"You were saying?" he went on the offensive and punched Sable Blitz in her stomach at blinding speed. Punched her across her armor covered face with extremely fast and powerful hooks. Sable Blitz's head turned from left to right like it was a bathroom wall spring.

El Charro then crashed his knee against her stomach, turned her around and swung the back of his elbows against the back of her black reflective crown. he unleashed a flurry of punishing combos all across Sable Blitz's body.

When Sable Blitz saw an opening, she grabbed El Charro's left wrist and right wrist and stopped from him continuing any further. but El Charro was only getting started. He opened his mouth and fired a cylindrical beam of steel melting fire. The Beam of fire to Sable Blitz felt more like a warm breeze, but not much else. While everything above her breasts was in the direct attack of El Charro's Fire beam, Sable Blitz noticed that El Charro closed his mouth and pulled away from her when she moved her face closer to him.

Something scared him enough to make him pull away from her, clearly it wasn't her power. so what was it. was it something oh her face? No. more like something around her head. her reflective obsidian black crown the silver feathers on the sides of her crown and the one golden feather at the top center. but they were only tabs of her power.

"Wait...you saw yourself in my reflective crowns and feathers. you saw how ugly you looked and turned away! Ahahahahaha!" in the heat of this battle she mocked El Charro, and this was pissing him off.

Sable Blitz crushed his wrists, and stomped on his boots which crushed his feet. with El Charro momentarily unable to fight back, sh raised her arms and created Earth Hands that grabbed El Charro's legs and kept him restrained. Then from those earth hands, earth snakes coiled around him and kept him resrained above his waist.

"Wait right there Chewie. i'll be right back." Sable Blitz called him, still mocking him before flying off to go to an unknown location.

**"Mi Nombre Es Juan De La Cruz, El Charro! Estupida Niña" **

Jade returned with a 10 inch oval mirror in hand and approached El Charro. Who was trying to look away. The Black fire surrounding him grew and started to melt the Stone Hands and earth snakes which were restraining him.

"You said you want to be remembered, That's fine. but if being remembered means defying death just so people will pay homages to you from the threat of death; then you're not worth being remembered. **NOW LOOK!" **

Sable Blitz grabbed El Charro's by the back of his skull, and forced him to look at himself. El Charro's empty eye sockets glowed as his soul was sucked into this oval mirror. his horse fernando also followed him into this glass prison. Once he was completely inside of the mirror, the mirror glowed with a dark green hue before dissapearing. Sable Blitz looked at the mirror and saw That El Charro was once again Human. he was actually quite attractive for a forty year old looking man. his hair was dark brown and styled in a flow and comb style. and the stubble on his chin and cheeks gave him a rugged look that one could find older men having.

His Horse Fernando was a Black and white Stallion with a beautiful black mane and white tail mixed with some black strands of hair.

"I'n not sure exactly how it works, but i'm guesing that if this mirror breaks, or if someone else looks into it, you'll be freed once again. And don't worry, i know exactly where to put you."

As The Fight concluded between Sable Blitz and her first Super Villian, Many residents who lived around Griffith Park came over when they heard the loud booms and witnessed the light shows. Some who got to the party to late, only captured Sable Blitz taking off into the night sky at super speed with their camera phones. But more important people like the Detetective who was on scene from the earlier shooting, watched everything go down from the cover of tree bushes. he watched everything with a sharp eye.

_"Who was she? how old was she? and where did she come from." _he asked himself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mount Whitney, West Fortress <strong>

_7:45 [Night]_

Flying North of Los Angeles, Sable Blitz Flew towards her Hideout. Levitating just outside the side of Mount Whitney, Sable Blitz created an opening with the use of her Earth Manipulation power. An arch opening was created, and Sable Bltiz flew inside and only half closed the opening. The inside of her mountain fortress looked different the second time she came around only hours after she started working on it.

Sable Blitz walked down some steps that she carved as she walked past her bedroom. the steps were spiral inspired that went deep down inside to the base of the moutain. when Sable Blitz came up against a wall, she raised and lowered her hands. the wall was pulled down, and a wide room was created and stone pedestals were raised with several hand movements. Sable Blitz placed the mirror face first on a pedestal and covered it in a stone box she fashioned.

"One Enemy Defeated, i say that's a job well done in any world." Sable Blitz told herself. symbolically patting herself on her back.

The sound of steel sliding against steel pulled her attention away from El Charro's prison, and made her touch the silver feathers on the sides of her crown. one feather, a third one from the last on the left side of her crown felt growing by an inch or 2. The silver feather that had grown and the one she was feeling, was of that one that read Mensa/ Earth Manipulation. a small trip inside of her subconcious by her own choosing, and Jade learned from Constellation Mensa that her power to manipulate earth had been strengthened. and as an upgrade, she could change the state of earth and refine it to make Steel.

"Wow. so is this how my powers work?" she asked Mensa.

To answer her questions and explain a little about how her powers matured was Constellation Cancer, who jumped out of his spot in the star filled night sky of Jade's Subconciouss. Cancer in all his giant grandeur fell and rocked the whole area with such force. His appearance had changed the last time Jade saw him. From looking like a normal common green crab, Cancer took on the appearance of a King Crab.

"You're wondering about my image Jade. simply put, the more battles you win, or the more you fight and struggle against more powerful enemies, the more you are training all of us. however, we can only grow and mature if you use us at least once in battle despite if you win or lose. right now, Hercules and Auriga are undergoing changes to their appearance as i speak."

_"So i can lift heavier things now? Punch even harder and i can fly and run twice as fast as before? and change Earth into Steel?" _Jade looked like she was about to laugh out loud from the sheer joy from this revelation. She was so excited she could hardly contain her giggles.

_"And you're invulnerabilty has matured enough to withstand enourmous explosions, laser sharp blades, projectiles and fatal temperatures ranging from -500 up to 3000 degrees. congratulations Jade West." _Constellation Cancer said.

Opening her eyes and snapping herself out of that self-induced trance, Jade walked out of the room where she placed El Charro in his new prison and sealed the entry of this room by sliding a seven foot, 5 inch steel door up from the ground.

With Night already rapidly masking the land and sky, Jade flew out of her Fortress before turning to look at it one more time. She closed the opening with earth and flew back south towards Los Angeles.

* * *

><p><span><strong>West Hollywood, Oliver Residence<strong>

_8:10 [Night]_

Coming back down toward Beck's driveway, Jade landed on the roof of his RV and jumped off of it. the door was still unhinged and the doorway still very much open. She did say she was going to fix it later on. and fix it she did. She grabbed the door from the ground and lifted it. she lined the spine of the door with it's damaged hinges and raised some of the earth from the asphalt road and changed it's overall atomic structure to become steel. she placed the threaded bolt inside of the three knuckles on the frame sided plates.

Shooting constant stream pencil thin lasers at the hinges, Jade welded important sections and joints of the hinges and checked to see if the door was working just fine. it swung just fine on it own, she closed it and walked inside to change out of her Sable Blitz Costume and change back to her civilian clothes.

Her civilian clothes consisted of black shorts, black and white chucks. A white crop top, black wrist bands, spiked bracelets, Meshed fingerless gloves and a small amout of makeup. Jade stepped out of The RV and walked up to Beck's front door and rang the bell a few times.

The sound of footsteps rushing over to the door from the other side were evident, and getting closer. The locks turned and the chain lock was undone, the door opened to the sight of Mr. Oliver standing there in his pajama pants and wearing a White-T.

"Jade...hey, what are you doing here so late. Beck's in the shower right now, he can't be disturbed."

"That's fine, i wanted to see him anyway." Jade allowed herself in regardless of what Beck's father told her. She gone under Mr. Oliver's arm and walked up the steps to the second floor. She waltzed right inside of The Bathroom, and just in the middle of Beck taking a shower.

Jade grabbed the side of the curtains and slid them aside.

"Aaahh!...Jade? What the Hell? Close those curtains, it's cold!" wait how did you get inside my house."

"Never mind that. i wanted to-" Jade was distracted by Beck's hardening member and gave him a giggle and a wink. Beck covered himself with his hands and turned red in the cheeks.

"Anyways, i wanted to tell you that i took care of that issue."

"What, you mean my RV Door?" he asked.

"No. El Churro is...well i was gonna say no more. the more i punched him, the more times he would just come back."

"Jade, can i finish here? wait inside my bedroom, there's something i have to show you."

Jade grabbed Beck by his wrist, grabbed his junk with her other hand and gave it a squeeze. much to Beck's discomfort, he gave Jade a smile who pressed her lips on his own and walked out of his bathroom. When the door closed, Beck grabbed his sack and laid down on the tub, moaning from slight pain.

* * *

><p><em>- Continue in Chapter 10<em>


	10. Chapter 10:Laugh Now Cry Later

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the television show Victorious are creations and property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any non-victorious characters/ ideas/ setting/ ideology are my own creations.

**A/N: **After her Showdown with El Charro, Jade heads over to Beck's place to hang out with him. but Beck has something to show Jade that will her cause more attention to be drawn to her than she originally might have wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Laugh Now Cry Later<strong>

_(Birth of Power Arc)_

**Monday**

_23 June 2014, 8:30 [Night]_

**West Hollywood, Oliver Residence**

Beck Oliver had stepped out of his Bathtub, dried himself and brushed his hair. before he walked out of his bathroom, he brushed his teeth, flossed and placed acne medication on a few zits that were appearing around his left temple and on the left side of his neck. Beck slipped into a pair of fresh boxers that he had brought with him, and walked out of his cool bathroom with his blue and white towel wrapped around his waist.

Beck grabbed the door knob of his bedroom door, turned it and pushed open the door. the lights of his bedroom were off, Beck went over to the corner of his bedroom where a lamp on a one drawer table sat on. he pulled on the chain and turned on the lamp, sleeping on his bed was Jade who curled up in a fetal position. She had removed her black and white chuck taylors and her white crop top removed, which left only her Black Demi Bra on her.

Beck first looked inside of his clothes cabinet and pulled out his pajama pants and a black tank top. Jade, who was feigning being asleep opend her eyes and rolled onto her back. Jade proped herself up on her elbows, crossed her legs and just watched Beck slipping into his pajama pants and putting on his black tank top over his well toned bod. with clothes or without, Jade used X-Ray vision to continue to look over Beck's tight ass and toned back and shoulders.

"I don't have Supersenses like you Babe, but i can feel those beautiful eyes of your burning into my ass." Beck asked, turning to her with a wry smile on his face.

"Before i could never really see all the lines in all of your muscles on your body with crystal clarity. I know it's an invasion of privacy, but what's mine is your and what's yours is All Mine." Jade winked his way.

Beck winked back at her and took a seat at his computer desk, Jade floated up from Beck's bed and glided slowly over to Beck. she landed on her feet, wrapped her toned arms around Beck's neck and kissed him on his temple. Beck turned his head and kissed her on her lips and cheek.

"You've gotten alot more nice after the meteor shower accident Jade. not that i...ok i had issues with how you were, and the kind of person you were; especially towards Tori. but i loved you all the same, but i love you more even now. please don't hurt me."

"Why would i hurt you? i actually agree with you," Jade replied, resting the side of her face on Beck's temple. "I was just a ball of anger, bitterness, sarcasm and apathy before. i guess my super senses have made me a little senstivie to people who i should have...cared for."

"Well i'm glad Jade."

"So what did you want to show me?"

"Oh Right!" Beck's head perked up and he turned to his computer and turned it on. The time it took for it to turn took less than thirty seconds, Jade took that time to trace her hands down beck's neck and down to his chest. her hands went under his tank top and felt the beating of his heart. filtering out all other noises, Jade closed her eyes and listening to his beating heart.

Jade giggled and opened her eyes. Beck leaned in and placed one hand on his computer screen, and typed in his password.

"i can see you're through hands Baby. but nice try." Jade said, sounding quite blase about it.

Beck covered the screen anyway and waited for his homescreen to appear. Beck pointed his mouse pointer to the Internet logo "Hyperspace" or HS, with the endpoints of the letter 'S' being very sharp and slanted. he clicked on it and went to "Lightspeed" a video sharing website. Beck signed in and right there on the "Now Trending" panel, were several videos of a darkly lit area with one of those videos having over 10 million views.

"This is what i wanted to show you." Beck clicked on the video, and Jade went and took a seat on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. she watched someone, the one filming hiding behind a tree bush and recording the fight she just had with El Charro. it picked up after Sable Blitz punched her hand through his chest and impaled it in a tree behind the undead horseman.

Jade watched herself and turned to see Beck's reaction to it all. his eyes were wide, they sparkled with adoration. she waved her hand in front him, brushed her hands through his mane and lastly shook him gently. his eyes never left the screen, Jade tried to reach for the mouse, only to have Beck grab her wrist.

"The part where you try t fry him to nothing was the best part babe. but that guy just kept coming back for more and more. there's actually another video of that boy's mother talking about you healing him. she said you asked for two hundred and fifty to save her son and take care of The Demon."

"So i was captured on film, big deal. i also told that lady to spread the word of Sable Blitz, it'll only be a matter of time until bigger contracts come my way and cha-ching, you and i will be in the money. terrorists, hackers, whacked our revolutionaries, demons, giants, robots. i'm more than ready for them. Beck...Hey!...i'm overe here."

"I'm just reading the comments...check this one out. _That girl is such a lesbian, you can tell by the fact that she's not wearing any shoes_. look at this one. _This is so fake, all of this is just well done CGI and paid actors_."

"Beck, i'm done looking. turn this off, let me take you to bed and-"

* * *

><p><strong>{{Cell Phone Message Tone}}<strong>

Beck's phone rang with the tone of a new Message received. Beck stood up from his seat, Jade levitated and went back over to lay down on his bed. Beck grabbed his phone which was charging, he checked it and read what the message was about and from who.

Tori Vega

_"Hey Beck did you show Jade the video? i'm guessing she's still there with you. look, Andre, Robbie and Cat won't be back until a few more days. want to hang out together before they arrive? it doesn't have to be anything romantic, just as friends. i'll talk to Jade when she comes back here."_

Beck gripped his phone tightly, he knew he had to do something to make up for her help. bringing her along to their previous trip might as well have been torture. so he typed back.

Beck Oliver

_"Let me come up with the plans, let me talk to Jade while she's still with me. as for the other three, i never knew how much i would miss them. talk to you later Tori, sleep well. and yeah i showed the videos of Sable Blitz to Jade. She was getting irritated by the comments." _

Beck turned off his phone and placed his phone on his computer desk. he turned and found Jade removing her Demi bra and throwing it on the ground. Beck pulled his tank top over his head, and rested it on the backrest of his chair. Beck walked over and jumped into his Bed. Jade moved closer to him, placing her arm around his waist and resting her head on his beating chest. Beck ran his hand over her arm, he felt her muscles. there were no different than his own, with the exception of being able to lift a skyscraper.

Her breasts were firm from the changes her body underwent. Her nipples, hardening and poking against his side. they tickeld him and caused a few giggles to escape his mouth.

"Where did you take that Skeleton dude Jade. What was up with that guy."

"I took him to Mount Whitney, I call it West Fortress. He couldn't die, he wasn't dying. he was just resurrecting himself over and over. He said he wanted to be remembered, to have someone remember him. i did something better, i trapped him inside a mirror. he appears unable to exit, so i chose to remember him."

"Wait, Mt Whitney? Why is he in there?" Beck asked curiously.

"I can't stay in Tori's place forever, your folks won't allow me to live with you. and i can't really go back home. West Frotress will serve as my hideout. well, Sable Blitz's hideout. so, when are you and Tori going to have your playdate?"

"Jade...you were reading my mind?"

"You're my man Beck. if you want to hang out with Tori as a friend, i'm fine with it. but if she tried to advance on you, i'll have to protect you. free of charge of course. there's no way i could ever charge my boyfriend."

"Jade!" Beck said her name, sounding kind of surprised and dissapointed.

"I love you Beck." Jade told him, as she began to straddle him and keeping him pinned under her power alone. she pressed his hands together, and pinned them above his head. Not that Beck felt any real danger from his girlfriend, but he tried to push or move Jade off of him by shifting his pelvis to the left and right. Nope. even if he wanted to, Jade was like a boulder sitting on top of him.

"This is akward." Beck murmured. Jade's eyes, her pupils specifically seemed to have an orange glow to them. a perfect picture that seperated her from the rest of humanity. But Beck was unafraid, he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Jade blushed with a chuckled escaping her mouth. she released her man's hands and lowered her head down and kissed him. their lips mashed against one another, Jade's tongue was seemingly more rough and more dominant.

Jade's ability to breathe in the atmosphere of Planet Eart or in space where there was no air, seemed to go over Jade's head as she continued to lock lips and suck the air all out of Beck's lungs. Beck kicked his legs and tapped on Jades's butt.

Jade's eyes shot open. she saw the redness in Beck's face and the sweat beads dotting his magnificent, beautiful face, "Oh My God! I'm Sorry Beck!"

Beck coughed and fanned his face with his pillows. trying desperated to get air to circulate back into his lungs. Jade, still apologizing to Beck didn't seem to notice the shift in attitude in Beck. with a near asphyxiated Beck out of the danger zone, he grabbed Jade by her arms and pushed her on her back. he spread her legs and pinned her hands down on his bed, just like she had him.

"You're mine Jade. you don't have to worry about me and Tori riding off into the sunset. She doesn't know it, but Andre has had his sights on her for a long time now. we can't choose who we fall in love with, and i fell in love with you Jade. it's just a casual hangout between friends."

Jade crossed her toned legs even tighter around Beck's back, "It better be." Beck removed his pajama pants, helped Jade with her panties and dropped both pieces of clothing over the edge of his bed. With his bedroom lights off, Jade's glowing pupils were the only form of light. Her stifled moans, and the quiet rocking of his bed were the only sounds inside. shifting around on the bed, Jade legs tightened around Beck's back, pressing his groin against hers. Jade's back arched as more of him was wrapped around inside of her.

Beck could feel Jade's scissor shaped trimmed bush, as he kissed her. To keep Jade from exposing what they were doing inside of his bedroom, he kept his lips pressed on hers for as long as he could hold out. but each time Beck pushed himself inside of her constrictive pussy and pressed his crotch against her trimmed mound. Jade would moan loudly inside of his mouth. And when Beck pulled himself out of her, Jade was on cloud 9 all the way, anticipating the moment he would drive himself inside and repeat the motion all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

_24 June 2014, 2:00 [Morning] _

**West Hollywood, Vega Residence**

Flying inside of Tori's bedroom window which had been left opened by Tori herself, Jade closed the window when she was completely inside and and her feet firmly on the floor. Jade's forehead and the lining on the sides of her neck were ladened with a film of sweat. Tori was not completely alseep, under the cover of her thin bed sheets, Tori had been reading a text message she had received from someone.

Jade didn't need superhearing to hear the sound of fingers pressing on a screen. and also, the bed sheets were thin which meant that Jade could see the light of Tori's phone. Jade stepped out of her clothes, looked through her bags for a fresh pair of clothes and placed them on. black and white basketball shorts, and a losse white shirt, and jade jumped into bed.

Tori turned off her phone and turned on her side. Jade rested the back of her hands and breathed a sigh of satisfied releif. it was an action which did not go over Tori's notice. what was it like. what was sex like, maybe she didn't know it from the perspective of a male, but as a girl. Maybe Jade could shed some light on that matter.

"How was it Jade..." Tori asked quietly.

"Oh there she is. How is what? coming to bed after banging my boyfriend. It's an amazing expereince, one that's only amplified by heightened senses like mine sweety. it's like fireworks firing off inside of you right here."

Jade focused around her groin area. Tori rolled back around on her back, and saw Jade who placed her hands together and rested them on her groin. Tori blushed and Jade turned her head to smile at Tori. but that smile faded away and was replaced with a stoic look. Tori felt a shift in energy and glanced over at Jade for a second before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Beck said you and him were going out tomorrow."

"Jade it's not what you think."

"At first i thought it was date, but you two are friends. you're my friend. i don't see a problem with you and Beck hanging out as friends. just remember who he belongs to first."

"Himself?" Tori answered.

"Wrong Vega," Jade replied. she rolled on to her side, showing Tori her glowing eyes. Eyes that cold literally kill, whose threat was made less frightening when Jade smiled at her.

"Me. He's mine first and no one's second. he doesn't even belong to his mom. Goodnight Tori, sweet dreams."

Was Jade really using fear, intimidation and her own power to make a point. of course she was, but this time it wasn't one of those empty threats. this time, Jade had the means to back up anything she said. but for now, a warning was well understood.

Tori rolled over to her side, turned her phone back on and checked her messages. the one she had recently received was from Andre. it read.

Andre Harris

_Hey beautiful. returning back from Cancun with Robbie and Cat late tomorrow. i hope to see you soon, the reason for a quick departure is some bodies were found buried in our beach. all tourists were told to leave, and we're not going to take any chances. laters muchacha. _

Tori turned her phone off, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 11<em>


	11. Chapter 11:Man of Few Details

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the television show Victorious are creations and property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any non-victorious characters/ ideas/ setting/ ideology are my own creations.

**A/N: **With the Go-ahead,Beck and Tori Go out as a pair of Friends. Sable Blitz Patrols the City and State and A New Enemy makes his Debut. But not before saving someone's business.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Man of Few Details<strong>

_(Emergence of Enemies Arc)_

**Tuesday**

_24 June 2014, 10:00 [Morning] _

**Mount Whitney, West Fortress, C.A**

Polishing The rooms and multiple chambers of the Mountain hideout of Sable Blitz with her Heat Vision. Jade West took care of her 'living room' first, then her bedroom and closet area. From jagged in appearance, to reflective glass. The new polished stone was only the first step in making the interior of her hideout look presentable to Beck. The second step involved changing the atomic structure of the polished walls, into Black Glossy Marble.

Jade accomplished this by pressing her hands on the walls. Her Power to Manipulate Earth and all of it's advance forms, came in handy. although still new to manipulating one of the element's, Jade was slowly getting the hang of it. With all of her hideout walls a beautiful glossy marble, The ceilings and floor on all floors were next. White Marble was the choice of stone for Jade, who generated from the ceilings and floors by clasping her hands together.

Even down to 'The Vault' where she kept El Charro in a Stone Cube, The walls were turned to Black Marble and spiral stairs changed to white reflective marble.

_"Wow...never knew changing the state of earth would take this much out of me." _Jade told herself_. "But what am i going to do for Heat? Think Girl...Think... __**I Got It!"**_

Jade's pupils glowed intensely. Bright Luminous spheres the size of basketballs formed an arch halo around Jade's spheres then floated off into separate rooms. one flew into Jade's bedroom, another went into the kitchen. one stayed in the main living room and the last went into the closet room. The amazing thing about these luminous spheres were that, apart from lighting this dark hideout; they also warmed the rooms.

"A comfortable 75 degrees should be the right temperature for Beck. now...how to turn these spheres on and off?" she inquired.

Jade touched the sphere in the living room she was in lightly. it flickered a bit, before turning itself off. She tapped on the dark ethereal orb and it flickered a bit, before turning back on. Jade tapped her hands in joy, like a little girl and turned off the warm, luminous orbs off. she flew out of her mountain fortress, sealed the entrance and changed into her Sable Blitz costume.

She went off to patrol the City of Angels and other locations where her name, if people had the dough, would be calling her to help her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hollywood, Deep Blue Aquarium <strong>

_10:45 [Morning]_

Waiting at the entrance of Deep Blue Aquarium wearing khaki cargo shorts, white tennis shoes and a short sleeve flannel shirt. Beck Oliver looked around for Tori to appear. She was already fifteen minutes late. Had Beck known, he could have asked Sable Blitz to bring Tori over the moment he had arrived as a favor.

The entrance to the aquarium was a long corridor that lead into a darkened area, just past the ticket booth and tinted doors. but on the outside, people could get a free look at the small fishies in the water filled glass walls that made up the sides of the entrance. the little fishes that swam around were gold fishes, sardines, crabs and lobsters.

"Looks more like a sea food restaurant from out here." Beck thought to himself.

"Hey Beck!" Beck heard a voice call out his name from around the corner.

Beck walked around the corner and bumped into Tori who fell down on her butt. Beck helped her up by giving her a hand. Beck needed a time to step back and look at what Tori was wearing. White wedge sandals, a yellow sundress with white floral designs. a White Sunhat and carrying a white and black weekend bag on her left shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Tori. i should have looked where i was going." Beck said apologetically.

"It's ok Beck." Tori said very Meek.

Beck blushed and rubbed his left forearm and scratched the back of his head. Tori looked beautiful, a sight to behold and honored had she been his girlfriend. but she wasn't, she was his friend. regardless, she was a girl and she was also his friend. there was no harm in complimenting how she looked today.

"You look really beautiful Tori, the Hat is pretty too." Beck admitted, his cheeks turning light red.

Tori was in the same basket as him. she glanced over at him and complimented him on his clothes.

"Thank you. You look pretty hot...i mean, i mean Cool today Beck." Tori lowered her head and blushed. Beck took a hold of Tori's hand and lead her to the ticket booth.

"Beck...wait." Tori told him, his boldness taking her by surprise. she wasn't ready, but happy that Beck wanted to spend time with her.

While Beck stood in line to buy tickets for both he and Tori. Tori stood on the side with her arms crossed over her body. she smiled and watched little kids with their parents tugging on their hands. pointing to the fishes on the side. the scene brought tears to her eyes, every other sound seemed to fade away as her mind created an alternate scenario. the scenario, as she saw it, was of Tori and Beck coming back again her someday; with children.

she smiled sadly and looked away. What was she doing. Beck and Jade were inseparable. deep down inside, she wished and desired Beck to give her the same kind of attention as he gave Jade. but she was only a friend, she wasn't superhuman like Jade. she wasn't physically fit and attractive as her former frenemy. So for now, hanging out with Beck was more than enough of a reward on it's own.

Beck came over with their tickets and walked hand in hand inside of the Aquarium. Tori gripped his hand tightly and smiled. Beck wasn't very perceptive, but he knew that squeeze was one that searched for and sought love, support and friendship. Beck squeezed her hand right back. he gave her a wink, and she returned it by turning her face away, blushing.

"Come on Tori, dem fishies ain't going to be there all day."

"I think they are Beck. hey beck."

"Yeah Tori."

"Do fishes sleep? do any of them."

"Hmmm...that's a good one. i guess everything that breathes needs to sleep. i guess they sleep swim? i don't know for sure Tori. let's ask someone inside, K?"

"OK." Tori answered, smiling his way.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Koreatown, Los Angeles<strong>

_11:25 [Morning]_

Flying above her city in her full superheroine costume. Sable Blitz flew in a circular pattern, trying to hear for her name to be called. she's been flying for almost an hour with no one in the city of angels calling out her name. Even at 10k feet above the city, Sable Blitz could hear police sirens singing and echoing throughout the city. She even heard gunshots in East L.A and the sound of a woman crying in South Central.

"Maybe i should fly where people can see me. i'm sure i told that Mexican woman to spread the name of "Sable Blitz" to everyone she knew and from there, to spread it to as many people as she could.

"What's a girl gotta do to sell herself...wait. wrong choice of words, what do I gotta do to sell my service of Saving and helping people for a price."

When Sable Blitz thought no one was going to call out her name, she heard it. she heard the sound of her name, which came from the mouth of someone of Asian descent.

_"Sabre Britz! Sabre Britz!" _The unknown man shouted out her name as best at he could pronounce it. Jade, using telescopic vision and pin pointing the sound with her super hearing; located the verbal signal. Flying at top speed, Sable Blitz flew downwards towards the neighborhood of Koreatown.

When her feet were firmly on the ground, Sable Blitz was in front of a convenience store. She used X-Ray Vision to see three guys in ski masks in there. one was pointing a 9mm at the cashier clerk. the other was handling two store customers. and the last one was in the back trying to get the safe open. Sable blitz did not cover her mouth this time. if she was going to be called upon, she wanted people to know enough of her face. and she wanted enemies to learn to fear her.

Sable Blitz walked inside the store very casual. The thief who had his gun pointed at the cashier, pointed it at her.

"You! Bitch with the costume! Get down on the fucking ground!"

"I'd rather stand buddy. Listen, tell your friends to drop their guns and leave this store."

"So we can go to prison? Yeah fucking right Bitch. I already told you once! Get. Down. On. The. Fucking. Ground." The thief said, sounding agitated and serious.

Sable Blitz placed her left hand on her hip, brushed aside her long black hair away from her face. she turned her attention to the cashier who had his hands up, and shaking tremendously. he looked to be Japanese-American.

'Do you want me to Kill these three sir? or do you want me to restrain them until the cops get here?"

The thief pointing his gun at her, turned his gun at the cashier. almost daring him to speak.

"Don't kill them...**Just Hurt Them!" **the cashier had more balls than she thought.

Sable Blitz smiled a devious smile and answered, "I Can do that."

The thief fired his gun, pulling on the trigger as fast as he could. the bullets fired, and hit Sable blitz on her face, arms and chest. but none of them pierced her skin, let alone her leather armor.

"Wow. those felt like paperballs. alright, time to the what the nice man asked." Becoming nothing but a blur, Sable blitz punched the first thief in his stomach. the criminal fell on his knees and crossed his arm across his stomach. he vomitted up blood and while some leaked from his nostrils. he then had his wrists chained from marble earth Sable Blitz generated from the floor.

Seeing his buddy get taken down, the second guy handling the customers fired his gun at her. She took her time with this guy, smacking him around until he lost consciousness. he too had his wrists chained in marble handcuffs linked to the ground. and finally the last one. The last guy was told by his buddies to only focus on the safe no matter what happened. he was sticking two sticks of dynamite on the door of the safe. He lit the fuse and tried to run out of the back room.

**"See if You Can Stop That, You Fucking Bitch!" **Sable Blitz only needed to stick her arm out, to knock out the guy who tried to run past her. the matter of the lit dynamite was simple. she grabbed it and rushed out of the store and flung it out towards space. her immense strength allowed for it. the dynamite sticks never had time to go off, since space lacked any air.

Sable blitz walked back into the store and asked for payment. and if the cashier needed a reminder, she would have to explain how she worked.

"The cops are going to be here soon mr," Jade paused to look at his name tag, "Michael Onizuka. If you don't know how i work, i charge 250 for one act of good serivce. since three guys were about to rob you and level your store, that amounts to...750 dollars."

"I don't have much, but let me grab some from my safe." Sable blitz nodded and crossed her arms. it took less than 2 minutes, but the cashier returned with seven 100 dollar bills and a single 50 dollar bill. He handed the bills gingerly to Sable Blitz. the way he offered it was almost like, he was expecting her to reject the money. but she didn't.

Sable Blitz took the money, folded the stack and stuffed the cash in the pocket of her black and silver shorts. "And remember mr. Onizuka, anyone comes bothering you. you know who to call out to."

The cashier bowed and watched his hero walk out of his store and fly off at supersonic speed towards the sky. _"She's got beautiful Black hair, just like the night sky."_

L.A.P.D Squad cars came skidding around street corners. The rubber of their wheels burning and creating that iconic, skid sound effect. They pulled around the store and went running in with guns drawn.

_"What took you bastards so long!? If Sabre Britz hadn't come, i would have lost everything!" _the cashier yelled at a Hispanic cop who was trying to get him to calm down, while he took down notes.

Cops rushed into the store to find the two customers taking a look at the thieves who were still knocked out. The cops ordered them to leave the store, while they broke the marble handcuffs with hammers they had stored in the trunks of their cars. video tape of the matter would be taken and shown to the Chief of police, who in turn would no doubt show it to The Mayor of Los Angeles.

The tape however, would have to wait. Posing as streetlight pole, the pole was engulfed in scribbles like those made from a pencil. Except these scribbles were three dimensional. nearbby cars on the road were engulfed by black lines and turned into nothing but empty shells. The people sitting inside of the vehicles, were absorbed along with their cars. dead for short. Another three dimensional set of scribbles appeared at the center of the intersection. the lines which had devoured the cars and people, had merged with the scribbles.

When the scribbles vanished, A three dimensional Stick Man stood. he had four fingers and round black feet. his body was nothing more than mere sticks, and his head a round white. no facial features other than a pair of black dots for eyes. _Borderline_ changed into a dark green Tyrannosaurus Rex by 'rescribbling' himself.

with a mighty roar, Borderline was here.

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 12. <em>Hope you all loved the action and the name of the new enemy. A Stickman who can become anything, anyone with near perfect detail. who would have thought of it.


	12. Chapter 12:The Mayor is Calling

**Disclaimer: **All Victorious Characters, Settings, Ideas and Phrases belong to Dan Schneider. Creator and Brainchild of The Teen Show. Any and All Non-Victorious Characters, Settings, Ideas and Myth are my own creation.

**A/N: **_The Origins of Borderline is Explored. Sable Blitz is called upon by The Mayor to tackle this issue._ Forgive the Horrible Late Update. I've just been dealing with one issue after another in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Mayor is Calling <strong>

_(Emergence of Enemies of Arc)_

**Tuesday**

_24 June 2014, 8:00 [Morning]_

**Chinatown, Downtown Los Angeles **

_(Earlier That Morning)_

In a highrise apartment in Downtown Los Angeles. a Chinese American woman was washing her 4 year old son. Her name was Mary Wong, a 35 year old single mother who worked as a Senior Corporate Executive in a Game Company that designed Video Games for consoles and PC. Her position meant that the payoff was high, but the risks involved sometimes out weighed the positives. What were the negatives? long hours spent with people in offices. pressure from within the company to make company wide decisions. Travel to different states or countries, and irregular hours.

Mary Wong's son, Louis Wong was currently in Pre-k. He was like any other small growing American kid in Los Angeles. Well, except for one part. Last year when Louis turned 3 years old. Mary had left Louis with a Chinese neighbor who lived on the same apartment floor as they did. Mary didn't trust daycare centers at this time, and Louis' Chinese was more fluent than his English. And his babysitter was fluent in both Chinese and English. Which worked out great.

But something dark happened when Louis took an interest in Ancient Chinese practices. Practices which not even Mary knew about, and her parents were as Chinese as they came. One practice that Louis picked up on was called _Dong Xian,_ or translated into English as "Moving Lines." the idea behind Dong Xian was to create any image on a piece of white paper. Then, chant a few "magic" phrases in Hakka Chinese while blowing smoke on the paper with the drawn image on it.

If one was successful, then the image(s) on the paper would become animated and move. Louis, when he first saw this laughed and clapped his hands like any ignorant toddler would. It was hidden magic known to only a few hundred people in China, even less outside the mainland. Normal paper was enough to trap and keep the live images imprisoned, but should the paper rip or tear in half; the images would come forth into the the third dimensional world.

But today would be different. While driving to Pre-K, Louis drew a picture of a stick man on a notepad his mother had given to him, thanks in part to his constant whining and crying. It was a tactic almost every toddler, regardless of color or Ethnicity learned and mastered. While Louis could not smoke, there were other alternatives to help him bring his _friend_ on paper to life.

Unbuckling his seat belt and jumping out of his car seat when it was parked outside of his school. Louis placed the paper below the exhaust pipe of his mother's car while she still had the engine running. Then he chanted the magical words and slowly as best as he could. Louis saw the stick man on the notepad start to move ever so slowly. Hiding his friend from his mother, Louis placed the notepad inside his small book bag and walked inside of the school.

"_Mommy's going to be gone for a while Louis, but I promise when I come back, I'll get us some ice cream. Ok?"_

"_Ok Mama."_ Louis said innocently.

Mary brushed the top of his straight, black silky hair and kissed him on his forehead. Louis waved goodbye to his mother, as his teacher and guardian lead him inside of his classroom.

Once inside of his classroom, Louis' teacher told all her toddlers they could play or sleep. Louis walked over to a large red mat in the corner of the room. he pulled out the notepad his friend was still trapped in. Louis asked in Chinese for his friend to change into birds, cars and letters. All wishes which were very well within The stick man's power. Louis laughed and for the next few hours was filled with joy. But after Louis had left to eat lunch with his friends in the cafeteria. The stick man tried to escape out of his paper prison, but to no avail.

That is until the teacher returned to clean up the room. She found Louis' notepad and pulled out the paper with the frozen stick man on it. She tore the paper up and inadvertently unleashed Borderline. The friend Louis had created, only had one purpose. Become as many people, objects and environments as it could. With Louis' teacher unaware of the danger she was in, and her back turned to him. He encased her in a cocoon of black lines that stole her outline. Leaving only a pile of blood, bones and guts which were turned gray in color.

With the fusion of a person, Borderline attained the ability to think and speak. But speaking, he saved for much later. For an escape, he simply traveled through the school's structural lines and escaped the school and street.

Not long after being freed, LAPD squad cars and Detectives were on the scene of the melted teacher. But Borderline was long gone when they has arrived.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Westlake, Los Angeles<span> **

_10:30 [Morning]_

Traveling west of Chinatown and into the Neighborhood of Westlake. Borderline traveled using the natural lines on the ground. Or by simply running on walls of buildings, acting as nothing more than a simple doodle or drawing. Nobody caught this sneaky magical drawing move around. No one except the most perceptive children who pointed over to him, laughing when he entertained them by changing into a dog or other kind of animal. but parents were either on their phones or on their tablets to really wonder what their bundles of joy were laughing and giggling at.

"_Don't hurt...the children..."_ Borderline whispered to himself.

He went on to check different buildings and business in the area. he was driven by need to absorb or become as many things as he could. He flew into the sky as a pigeon, and landed on a clothing store and viewed inside of the building using_ "line vision"_ or using the natural lines on a building or organic creature to mimic X-Ray vision. Inside of the clothing store were adults, both old and young. And there was no sign of any children.

Clear of Children. Borderline turned himself into a hand and pressed down on the roof of the building. Lines, like black veins spread throughout the structure of the building. both inside and out. People inside of the store made a b-line for the exit when they felt the ground shaking. Pieces of the building fell, knocking shoppers and employees on their way out. Unfortunately, the building gave way very quickly, killing everyone inside. Borderline absorbed the natural lines from dead bodies and the ruined building. Then took off as a raven while dust filled the street the clothing store once sat on.

The howling sirens of Firefighters, Police Squad cars and Ambulances rushing over to Westlake got louder. the closer they got to the scene of destruction and carnage. The more the emergency vehicles slowed down. The drivers stepped outside, and walked disbelievingly to a pool of chaos.

From Westlake, and into Korea town. Borderline made his public appearance

* * *

><p><span><strong>City Hall, Los Angeles<strong>

_11:30 [Morning]_

Flying above the city after saving a Korean Store owner's life and store from thieves and gunmen. Sable Blitz scanned several different neighborhoods for any kind of trouble. But the only disturbance she was picking up on, was the one Borderline was making. She chose not to fly over to Koreatown just yet.

"_Nope. That dude can destroy whatever the hell he wants. Not until those politicians in City Hall call on me. So for now, flying carelessly through the sky is a perfect way to kill time." _

Police cars and reinforced Black Swat Trucks and SUVs blocked the streets which Borderline could use to escape. But escape was not on the mind of Borderline. _Absorb_, and _kill everyone_ _except children_ was his goal. Police officers formed a human wall of shields and rifles. they all moved in closer In Unison. Snipers on buildings in the surrounding area were taking head shots at the Tyrannosaurus Rex-formed Borderline. The absence of blood and visual damage made certainty of a kill nearly impossible for the cops.

Borderline changed his appearance once more by re-scribbling himself. The second appearance that he took was not of any creature or object, but a simple naked man without any genitalia and absolutely no facial features. He was like a male mannequin.

"**Halt! Get Down on The Ground and Place Your Hands over Your Head!"** shouted the main cop on the scene.

Borderline didn't comply with his demnands. Instead he charged the wall of officers in full riot gear and holding their shields up. The Main Cop held his straight gloved hand up. It was a signal to the subordinate officers to hold fire. When Borderline got very close, he balled up his hand. Every cop pulled the triggers on their firearms and fired at Borderline. the bullets struck Borderline. And some of them seemed to have halted his advance on them. He raised his arms and crossed them over his face.

Bullets struck and penetrated his body, but they didn't seem to escape his body. When Borderline fell on his knees after taking a barrage of bullets. The main cop ordered everyone to stop firing. Bullet casings littered the ground and white smoked lingered in the air. Passing winds blew the smoke away and revealed a downed Borderline. Cops moved in slowly with their firearms ready to fire again and their shields held up. Getting one foot within Borderline, Some of the cops tapped their foot on Borderline. He appeared dead, even though there was no blood to back up that assumption.

"Job well done boys!" cheered the Head Cop.

Watching his boys at work from security cameras which had been installed in almost every street corner. Mayor Arturo Brown relaxed back on his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. Around the mayor's desk, watching from the same monitors as he was. Were members of his office. They were all holding their breaths, and they all breathed a little easier when they saw that the cops had taken care of the unknown villain.

"I almost thought I was going to be forced to call that Sable Blitz girl." The Mayor said.

"Mayor look!" pointed the Mayor's City planner.

The mayor leaned forward on his chair and watched monitor number 2. The officers who were surrounding Borderline. Were all standing as still as wooden boards. The Mayor and his people weren't sure why they weren't moving. But upon a closer inspection, The Mayor saw two inch wide spikes protruding from Borderline's body. These spikes had all found their way through the officer's Kevlar reinforced uniforms. Their hearts had been punctured, all at the same time.

The death must have been instantaneous for all of them. Since none of them shouted or screamed in agony. The spikes pulled back out of the officers. and one by one they all fell on the floor, convulsing in their own pool of blood. Borderline stood back up on his feet and changed his arms into faucets. Pouring out of the holes of his faucet arms, were the bullets the cops had fired on him.

"Sir. We might have to call in Sable Blitz Now. Everyone in California is talking about her, hell she even appeared on national news." The City Planner suggested. He sounded worried and nervous.

"**I say Do It Now! I Lost 20 good Men today Mayor Arturo!" **Yelled the Chief of Police of who came through the Mayor's office doors.

"She charges people for her services. She saved that boy in Boyle Heights, she took care of that ghostly horseman people are still viewing on the internet. If I call her, what do you think she'll charge the City to stop this menace. And the next one, and so on and so forth?"

"If you won't call her Then I Will!" threatened the Chief of Police.

Under all of this pressure coming from within himself, and from his mayoral team. The Mayor gave in and begrudgingly agreed to call in Sable Blitz.

"But from the Taxpayer's money I won't be paying her with. The money is going to come out of all the pockets from the people inside my office. So if your paychecks seem a little light, don't come complaining to me. _Here we go_...**SABLE BLITZ!"**

Still flying around above the city in a carefree manner. Sable Blitz heard her name coming from below. She filtered all other noises except for that one voice calling her. It was coming from City Hall. Sable Blitz smirked and flew over there in no time. No less in 10 seconds, and Sable Blitz was levitating just outside of the Window of The Mayor's office.

Members of the The Mayor's team gasped when they saw the person who was responsible for saving people, and their businesses for the first time. The Mayor stood up from his seat and opened up the vertical windows. His security guard team helped him with the top locks, which he could't reach.

Everyone watched this beautiful, light green eyed young woman levitating so gracefully in the same spot. Her black flowing cape and shorts bellowed in the wind. her black leather body armor covered her entire back and torso. Black and white vambraces and greaves covered her shins and hand plus forearms. But what wowed all the men and few women in the mayor's office, was Sable Blitz's Black reflective Winged Circlet crown with it's Silver feathers and one Golden Feather. Her long black hair which reached down to her calves, was tied in a very low ponytail.

Then there was her black aura which was like black smoke which outlined her body. Silver sparkles appeared and disappeared inside of her aura. This is where she got her name from.

Sable Blitz had the face of a Roman goddess. lips as pink as rose petals and black eyeliner that brought out the beautiful shape of her eyes. Sable Blitz levitated forward inside with her arms crossed over her chest. Sable Blitz levitated and sat down on the edge of the mayor's desk. She crossed her left leg over her right and turned around.

"_Did somebody call me?" _Sable Blitz asked The Mayor.

"I'm the one who called you Sable Blitz. I'm sure you know why I called you to my office." The Mayor replied, sounding nervous.

Sable Blitz glanced over at the monitors sitting on the mayor's desk. "That weird line guy is really messing up that part of the city. Even now I can hear people calling, shouting my name."

"Please Sable Blitz. We all heard of your good deeds, would you do this city and it's people a favor, and save it." pleaded the Mayor.

"_I don't do favors Mister Mayor. I'm not the kind of individual who thinks with her heart or let's her emotions define her. You want my help, then you better start writing a contract on a piece of paper. Ten Thousand Dollars to get rid of that creep. I don't know how long it will take me to figure out his weaknesses or if he's immortal. But I will be charging you one thousand for every hour that passes. If You want my help, These are my terms." _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Moon of Neptune<span> **

_12:45 [Noon]_

Standing a foot away from a large 50 inch HD TV screen. Beck and Tori aimed plastic handguns at the screen and pulled on their plastic triggers. The platic handguns mirrored real ones in that, their slides would slide back and forth quickly each time their plastic triggers were pulled. Beck aimed his sights on a horde of zombies coming towards him and Tori on the screen.

"I can't believe you're really this good at shooters Tori. I thought you that maybe you would get queasy playing these kinds of games."

"_Don't judge a book by it's cover Beck, but I forgive you. How did Jade take the idea of us just hanging out Beck."_

"She took it OK. I really didn't want to press the issue any further on her. She's always been...well protective of me. Its just that, now with her super strength. Its...its...damn how I can put this."

Beck had to put a pause on what he wanted to say. People inside of the Arcade restaurant were running outside. Others stood inside and turned on their phones and tablets. But televisions already inside of the Restaurant changed their normal programming, To the local news. Beck took Tori's hand and lead her to the restaurant section of the establishment where all the television screens were showing the same images.

Beck and Tori took a seat among a crowd of people, and watched a reporter from inside a helicopter showing images of Sable Blitz confronting The menace the mayor was calling Borderline. Tori looked around and noticed that everyone, old and young had the same look on their faces as Beck did. Amazement, Wonder, Concern and Admiration. Tori tried to reach and hold Beck's hand.

But Beck pulled away unknowingly and stood up from his chair, cheering on his girlfriend. Tori pulled her hand back and walked out of the Restaurant. There was no way she could compete with Jade. Besides, she needed to pick up Andre, Robbie and Cat who were going to return to Mexico later this evening.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_ Continued in Chapter 13. _


	13. Chapter 13:Borderline

**Disclaimer:** Characters and Settings from The Television Show, Victorious, are the creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters, Settings, Ideas, and Mythology are My own Creation.

**A/N: **With a Contract between Sable Blitz and The City of Los Angeles, Sable Blitz confronts the Menace created from Ancient Chinese Magic. But all the while, Tori and Beck's relationship has suffered a blow.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Borderline<strong>

_(Emergence of Enemies Arc)_

**Tuesday **

_24 June 2014, 1:30 [Afternoon]_

**Koreatown, Los Angeles**

Flying 2 feet below the ground at speeds ranging up to 300 miles p/h. Sable Blitz punched Mannequin Borderline left and right across his face. Uppercutted him into the air, a punch which caused a blast wave of air and sound that shattered surrounding window glass and blew away police cars and SUVs.

Shooting up towards the sky and past some clouds. Sable Blitz lived up to her name by flying at super sonic speeds, and landing punches, elbow strikes and knee strikes on Mannequin Borderline from every possible angle. Borderline, who kept his earlier form of a mannequin. At first showed no signs of pain. but Sable Blitz did notice that at times, Borderline's mannequin toes and fingers would tense up and curl. Which lead to the theory that he did feel pain.

When Sable Blitz fired on Mannequin Borderline with Heat Vision, Borderline collapsed into a solid ball of blackness. Like a three dimensional period point made physical. Sable Blitz stopped firing her rays of heat and watched smoke steam off the black sphere. A set of hundred of scribbles started to encase the black sphere. Sable Blitz hanged back and watched what Borderline was doing. Had Borderline stayed small or regular human size. Sable Blitz would not have worried. But whatever he was turning into was only getting bigger the longer she waited.

"**Oh No You Don't!'"** Shouted Sable Blitzed.

She flew at her fastest speed to halt or snap Borderline out of his transformation. But his rate of speed at re-scribbling himself and changing his form was far more faster than her current super speed. Borderline revealed himself to be a Giant modeled in the form of numerous building types. His main body was composed of a skyscraper. two arms made out of brick apartment buildings. Fists of steel comprised his hands. Two Duplex Apartment Buildings made up his whole legs, and like his hands, his feet were made out of steel.

For a head, he modeled a State capitol building to serve as his helm and head. Bumping his two fists of steel together, Sable Blitz and _"Apartment Building-Borderline"_ duked it out high up in the air. Sable Blitz whizzed around Borderline, as he tried to punch and kick Sable Blitz when he had a chance. Sable Blitz fired Cold beams of rays from her eyes when Borderline threw a punch her way. Borderline's left fist was encased in a huge block of ice. But it didn't matter, his right fist found her and punched her. And using the block of ice she created out of his left fist, Borderline proceeded to punch her with it in addition to his unfrozen right fist.

The punches, Sable Blitz could not deny hurt her on a mild level. From hard jabs, Borderline grabbed Sable Blitz in his left hand and punched her repeatedly with his right fist. Now the pain was starting to mount. Regardless of the temporary beating she was enduring at the moment. Sable Blitz mustered up her strength and opened the hand she was being squeezed by. Then she fired a wide ranged Heat Ray from her eyes which disintegrated Borderline's entire right steel fist.

Freed from being trapped within Borderline's hand. Sable Blitz flew and punched Borderline's main chest with several hundred punches at super speed. Her punches created an opening in his chest cavity. An opening she forcefully widened with her own two hands. Inside of Borderline's body, Sable blitz fired rays of heat in a straight line, then spun around at her top speed. At first there were only crimson red flashes inside of the windows of Borderline's skyscraper body, then the superheated rays of heat sliced through Borderline's body. The combination of firing constant streams of Laser and spinning at tornado like speeds, acted as a super-blender inside of Borderline which destroyed him from the inside out In a mighty explosion.

Flying outside of the clouds of still running explosions. Sable Blitz breathed a sigh of relief. as she raised her arm to wipe the sweat beads on her forehead. She noticed scratches and cuts on her arm. Cuts which healed and closed themselves.

Sable Blitz flew back down to the ground, where she landed on her two bare feet. Falling down from the sky, was Borderline. But the man of lines had changed himself into a Triceratops half-way above in mid-air. _Triceratops-Borderline_ landed with heavy weight, the sent rumbles across the city. As soon as Triceratops-Borderline landed. He charged headfirst, horns pointed at Sable Blitz.

"Figures that last attack wouldn't have worked. And here he..." Sable Blitz grabbed on to The sides of the two main horns on Triceratops-Borderline's head. Sable Blitz had her feet firmly inside the asphalt ground, but slid back as she tried to stop the rampaging beast. As she slid backwards, she left behind a long trail of two straight indentations inside the ground.

Getting a firm handle on the Borderline's Horns, she snapped both of them right off. She then levitated upwards quickly. Only to come back down, and wail on the beast with thunderous punches. Each punch sent him deeper into the ground. People watching from their buildings, stores or from a safe distance cheered her on. She knew, she could hear them all. And she knew Beck was also cheering her on.

Borderline proved to be a determined and persevering in his Endeavor to kill Sable Blitz. From a wounded triceratops, he changed once more. But this time into a something which would sent people watching, screaming. Jumping out of the hole it was punched into, Borderline changed into Titanoboa. An Extinct species of snake which grew as long as 45 feet. In addition to its length, it was also extremely heavy. Weighing as much as 2500 pounds, or 1.1 ton. With it's giant mouth of curved fangs, _Titanoboa-Borderline_ coiled around Sable Blitz and squeezed her with his mighty ancient snake body.

To distracted by trying to free herself of her entrapment, Sable Blitz didn't have time to react when Borderline bit down on her. From suffocation, to swallowing. Titanoboa-Borderline seemed to have finished Sable Blitz. Just then, Borderline's snake body began to glow red hot. He glowed so bright, he exploded from within in a fiery explosions. Pieces and chunks of meat, and blood sprayed everywhere and littered the streets. But just as the magic that brought borderline to life, the blood and pieces of his snake form vanished.

Sable Blitz was bent over, coughing and brushing her leather armor and arms off.

"Nobody. And I mean nobody but my Boyfriend and future husband and father of my babies, get to me in one way or another."

Back in Moon of Neptune restaurant, Beck was blushing and smiling.

Sable blitz checked to see if Borderline was dead. Apart from the damage their fighting caused, he didn't appear to be anywhere. From beneath the shaking ground, Borderline appeared as a 20 foot tall two headed giant with four arms.

"This is getting real Old. And I'm not going to help pay for the damage you're causing to My City!"

Sable blitz declared. She flew towards Borderline, grabbed him by his arm and flew them out of Los Angeles and into Death Valley National Park.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Death Valley National Park<span> **

_2:30 [Afternoon] _

Swinging the Giant body borderline was in the form of around at top speed. She let go and fired a powerful blast of heat vision at Borderline as he fell towards the dry cracked earth. First came the collision into the ground, then the burning beams of Sable Blitz's heat vision which bore him into the ground. Raising the temperature of her heat vision to 2000 degrees! Sable Blitz wanted to make sure Borderline was reduced to absolute nothingness.

She might have put more power into her heat blasts than she wanted to. The ground below had been turned into a pool of glowing molten rock. Yellow glowing veins marked different sections of the affected earth. Baleful clouds of black smoke plumed upwards as a result. it enveloped as much as a 1 mile radius of the park. In the thick of the smoke, Sable Blitz's pupils glowed a vengeful red. But, she had to calm down. So much power output was beginning to have a real strain on her eyes and body. She could feel her endurance reaching it's peak and her stamina was probably going to run out. She landed on the ground and rubbed her eyes, and coughed a little.

"_Wherever there are lines...I will live forever!"_

Rang and echoed The snake like voice of Borderline. Sable Blitz couldn't believe it. She could not believe it. This was El Charro all over again for her. Another immortal enemy that could not be subdued with brute strength, speed or heat alone. Black smoke from the pool of lava, still plumed and filled the area. But it was in this cover of smoke that Borderline showed off his true power. Sable Blitz was getting tired of the smoke and twirled a finger over her other open hand, and created a tornado that grew in size.

The tornado whizzed around and cleared the area of smoke. But when the smoke was gone, Sable Blitz took a look around her and saw that surrounding her were tanks, anti-aircraft guns, faceless men with machine guns. Artillery in the back, mounted grenade launchers and several rocket launchers were all aimed at her. From the back, Borderline was in his original form. He appeared to be having some kind of seizure of sort. With his elbows at his sides, his hands balled up into fists, he created and shot out of his body multiple weapons that he hoped, would kill Sable Blitz.

Sable Blitz crossed her arms and raised them up to her face. When an evil smirk came over Borderline's white round face. Every piece of firearm pointed at her, fired. Tanks fired large caliber cannons. Anti-aircraft guns fired large rounds, faceless soldiers fired at the same time. Rocket launchers fired and grenade launchers auto-aimed and fired their lethal rounds.

An Inferno was raging in one spot in the park. Fire wisped around as explosions mounted and became bigger and bigger. With most of the firearms and weapons running low on ammunition, Borderline created four large 2 mile wide rods of pure steel that levitate gracefully in the clouds. On his command, all four rods shot down on Sable Blitz sending blast waves and shock waves as wide as two miles.

Borderline slowly approached the scorched ruined and damaged section of the desert. There was no sign or Sable Blitz, only a blackened scorched section where she stood was all that was left. In fact, there was a thin layer of glass that had formed from all of the heat that had been concentrated on one point.

"She is...Dead." Borderline told himself.

"_Not quite."_ Interrupted a voice from above Borderline. It sounded tired but willing.

Borderline turned around and gazed up at Sable Blitz who had streams of blood running down her face. Her leather armor was torn in different areas. She was bruised and steaming. But she was still alive. Her long black obsidian hair which was a black as night, had changed to Silver. It glinted beautifully in the direction of the sun high above. and was as reflective as chrome itself. the sparkles however bothered Borderline to a degree. The Golden Feather on Sable Blitz's Winged circlet crown, burned a golden flame. It was a sign that her strength had rose another level. Now being able to destroy asteroids with little trouble. She flew down towards Borderline and punched him into the ground. Unlike her previous attacks, these punches were now damaging Borderline heavily. Gray blood appeared around his body which was being continuously hammered into the ground.

Sable Blitz's Speed had also rose a few levels. Her punches and the speed she moved her arms were a silver blur. Now she had two golden feathers on her crown, one burning and the other sparkling. As soon as the beating started, it came to an end. Borderline was mangled mess of gray blood and broken limbs. She looked up at the sky and held him by his pole like neck. Looked him in the eye and furrowed her brows in anger.

"Don't Ever come back to Earth...or I will kill you if you do." Sable Blitz pulled back her fist, and punched Borderline out of the planet. He burned like a comet, as he flew and past the planets which made up the Solar system.

Sable blitz's burning golden feather representing with the word Titanic Strength etched on it, quelled it's flame. her reflective silver hair returned back to it's normal black color. And she fell on her knees and brushed her forearm across her bloody nose. A local new chopper levitated high above the battle scene, Sable Blitz smiled for the camera and kissed her three fingers on her lips and waved them at the camera focusing on her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Moon of Neptune<strong>

_3:10 [Afternoon] _

Cheering on Sable Blitz like everyone else in the restaurant when they saw that she was victorious. Beck sat down and read the on screen text _Sable Blitz Defeats Borderline _in his head. He knew who that kiss was for, and even though he knew he would never be able to protect her in the traditional sense. He was glad and relieved that she did not sustain grave injuries.

"Tori did you...Tori?" Beck had forgotten about Tori. Watching Jade at work, made him forget that he was on play date with his friend.

Beck got up out of his seat and moved around a crowd of people still talking about the fight they saw on TV. He checked his phone when he was out of the restaurant and learned he had a text message from Tori. It read,

Tori Vega

had to leave to get ready to pick up Andre, Robbie and Cat from the airport. Thank you for the short but fun time Beck.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vega Residence, West Hollywood<span> **

_3:20 [Afternoon] _

Walking into her Bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Tori Vega closed her bedroom door and turned on the HD Television in her room. She dropped her towel and dried her hair first. She watched Sable Blitz flying alongside a news chopper explaining how borderline worked. She answered questions, much like a boxer who had just bested his opponent.

Tori stood up from her bed and took a look at her naked form in front of a long vertical mirror next to her bed. She wasn't fat, but she also wasn't well toned as Jade. And her breasts couldn't compare to her friend's, not even close. Beck was a lost cause, no more time did she feel like spending on someone who was clearly in love with someone else.

'Worry about you Tori, only you...and Andre. Oh crap Andre! I gotta hurry and pick all three of them up." Tori brushed her hair, used a hairdryer to quicken the drying process and picked out some casual clothes. She grabbed her house keys, left, locked the door and jumped into Trina's car.

* * *

><p><span><strong>LAX<strong>

waiting for Tori to appear at the Meeting Point inside The Airport, Andre counted from 0. he was waiting to see how long it took Tori to get here, there was a lot he wanted to tell her.

"Hey Andre...go buy me some ice cream." Cat asked him.

"No Ice cream Cat. Besides I got no money." Andre answered in a deadpan manner.

"Aww. Robbie buy me...Andre where did Robbie go?"

"He said he was going to the bathroom. That boy better get here, I don't want to go dragging his butt when Tori gets here."

Cat giggled and wrapped her arms around Andre's shoulders. "Cat...you're hugging me."

"_I know."_ she told him kindly.

"So stop it." he responded, sounding annoyed.

"_No." _

"_Oh God Tori please get here soon."_ Andre thought.

* * *

><p><em>- Next<em>, **Chapter 14: The Nightmare.**


	14. Chapter 14:The Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** Characters and Settings from The Television Show, Victorious, are the creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters, Settings, Ideas, and Mythology are My own Creation.

**A/N:** After the defeat of The seemingly unbeatable Magically created Borderline. Jade and Beck celebrate her win over Borderline with a date. but after sharing what has been secretly bothering him to Jade, the couple head back. in his sleep Beck has a Nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Nightmare <strong>

_(Emergence of Enemies Arc)_

**Tuesday**

_24 June 2013, 4:00 (Evening)_

**City Hall, Downtown Los Angeles**

_Hours after saving Los Angeles and the people who lived there from Borderline. Sable Blitz returned back to The Mayor's office, where she was given Thirteen thousand dollars for her job well done. In addition to the first woman she helped when El Charro made his appearance. Coupled with the three thieves she stopped from stealing from a store in Koreatown. Her total sum of cash came up to Fourteen thousand dollars. It amounted to more than two years of working for minimum wage. Which in California, was 9.00 dollars an h/r. _

_After receiving her money that she placed inside of a book bag given to her by The Mayor's team. Sable Blitz flew back down on the ground to meet the crowds of people that had at the steps of City Hall to see her and talk to her. Not long after snippets of her had been seen in the video that captured her fighting El Charro. There were already paintings, comic books and stories written about her by girls, boys, women and men. Sable Blitz shook the hands of women who coined her The most Powerful Woman in a Man's World. _

_Men wanted her to sign their pictures and drawings of her. Boys and Girls from fifteen to as young as 6 had their pictures taken with Sable Blitz. Remembering that she had to get back home. Sable blitz waved goodbye to everyone and flew at supersonic speed. She left behind a trail of silver glitter in her path and a streak of darkness which made up her Superheroic aura. Furthering amazing and captivating the public._

_Sable Blitz smiled and wiped away tears away from her eyes. Never before in her life, has she felt more loved or adored by anyone else besides her normal group of friends. And even with her own group of friends, some of them still feared her. _

"_This is what I was destined for! This is My Destiny! And **I LOVE IT!"** Sable Blitz proudly shouted at the top of her lungs. She flew past the clouds and glided through the sky for a bit, feeling the setting sun's rays of light all over her._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ruby Eyes Restaurant, Hollywood<span> **

_5:00 [Evening]_

Sitting across the table from Beck Oliver, Jade West was sitting down on a seat wearing A deep V-Neck Lotus Collar Curve Dress. While the top was white, the tight fitting lower skirt half was black. On her feet she wore Black and White Oxford Heels. Around her left wrist Black beaded bracelets. Around her beautiful neck, Jade wore a Black velvet neck choker with a silver feather on it. Thin silver chains hung slightly on its sides.

Beck wore Navy Pinstripe pants, Black and Blue Oxford Shoes. On the top, he wore a black waistcoat under a Navy Suit jacket. A black tie was tied around the collar of his black long sleeve shirt under his suit. it hung down his chest, before disappearing behind his black waistcoat. A silver tie clip was clipped on it just for style. Beck's hair was combed back with moose, lots of it.

Beck looked around and focused his attention on Jade who was looking at the menu. Her gaze shifted from looking at the menu, to Beck. Her cheeks flushed each time she looked over to her Boyfriend. Beck smiled warmly each time she looked at him. But when he shifted his gaze to other locations inside of the restaurant, he couldn't but feel weird about all of this.

"_Jade..."_ Beck spoke, trailing off.

"Yes Beck. Did you choose something off the Menu?" Jade asked him softly.

"Yeah, I did." Beck answered. He sounded a little nervous.

Jade waved over to the waiter to come collect the menus and take down their orders. When waiter had everything from them, he bowed slightly and walked over to the kitchen doors. Jade placed her hands on the table and tilted her head to the side. She blinked several times. To Beck it looked like Jade was scanning him. This made him feel uncomfortable, he looked down at his laps.

"Beck...are you ok?" Jade's eyes furrowed with concern.

"I'm just...i was wondering if you were OK. You took quite a beating earlier today." Beck chuckled, but continued to look down at his laps.

Jade took a moment to take this scene in. She couldn't help but notice that Beck looked like a frightened dog who was too timid to look up at its master. He didn't look like someone who was concerned or nervous. She might have had an idea why he was acting like this, but she averted pressing that matter and answered Beck's concern.

"I'm nearly Invincible Baby. Yeah I got cut up and had a few holes in me here and there. but I'm as tough as the earth and stronger than...well I'm only as strong as I need to be. Other parts of me...like my feelings can still get hurt. And I need not just anyone, but you Beck. I need you to protect them, to make sure they never get hurt."

Beck raised his head up slightly. Jade knew she needed to reassure him of his importance to her. She extended her hands to him, Beck raised his hands up from his laps and placed them on Jade's hands. She squeezed them gently. They felt no different than when they held hands before.

"Please don't be afraid of me Beck. Know that I won't ever hurt you. I know before I could have been intimidating. I was a little hard to handle, but I knew you and only You had what it took to control me. OK Maybe control is the wrong word. I guess what I meant is. There is no Man stronger than you out there. who else but you wouldn't let the fact that their Girlfriend was a Superhero get them down."

"_Jade..."_

"_Yes Beck."_

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu..._. It's what the Japanese say to their superiors or persons of higher status. It means _Please Take Care of Me_. I love you Jade, and although i might be living under your shadow. I don't mind it one bit, because My Girlfriend is A Superhero. She will be stronger than me in every way no matter how muscle I put on. And I have no choice but to be ok with that. Whether she's saving the world from an Asteroid, saving people from a runaway train or giving birth to our future children. I will be strong for her, because she will be my source of Strength."

Beck lifted his head up and wiped small tears away from his eyes. He smiled softly at her. She knew that was tough for him to say, it would have been tough for any man to say. But she was happy and touched that he had said it. She stood up from her seat, pulled Beck's chair away just far enough to allow herself to sit down on his laps and hold his head close to her chest. Beck hugged her as tight as he could, he could knowing he wouldn't be able to hurt her.

"The Mayor said I have a Ten year contract with the City. Every year that passes, my pay will be raised by an additional 10k. In return, I have to protect the city from major threats like Borderline. My one Non-Negotiable is that I will still charge and serve anyone who calls out my name. Pretty cool, right beck?"

Beck looked up at Jade. He then looked down at her pale thighs and placed a hand on them. He replied softly, "You are pretty cool Jade. Watching that fight was better than anything Hollywood can make."

"Thanks Beck. You know that kiss was for you. If you were watching all the way to the end."

Remembering that he was on a "date" with Tori earlier today. He couldn't help but feel terrible about basically forgetting about her.

"Yeah. I kind of knew that kiss was for me. And this is for you...Jade." Beck placed his thumb and index finger on her chin and pulled her in to kiss her. The waiter came over and paused for a moment to look at them. Then he placed their orders on their table and walked away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vega Residence, West Hollywood<strong>

_7:30 [Night]_

Pulling up next to Tori's driveway. Jade raised her eyebrows and watched Beck unlocking his door. She reached over and grabbed his wrist, adding a little pressure on it. Beck froze and turned his head around to look at Jade over his shoulder. He smiled at her and raised his other hand up.

"_Jade, baby you're hurting me."_ he told her softly.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to your place to you know..._connect."_ Jade eased the grip she had on Beck's wrist, but still didn't let him go.

"My Folks heard what we were doing together the last time you were in my bedroom. They told me that if you get pregnant, Their going to kick me out and force me to live on my own. They don't even want you with me inside The RV. So I decided that maybe... we could put a hold anything Sex related. _If that's OK with you."_

Beck looked nervously at Jade. Waiting to see if she might lose It.

Jade looked frozen by what Beck had just told her and asked of her. She looked below her. her eyes looking left and right, as though she was looking for something she may have dropped. Beck slowly pulled his wrist out of Jade's hand and rubbed it with his other hand. He stepped out of his truck and walked around the front to get to Jade's door. He pulled open jade's door, helped Jade out of the truck and lead her around the front of his truck.

Just then. Jade pushed Beck against the front fender of his truck. Scaring Beck. she pushed his arms back against the hood of his truck. She locked her hands and fingers in his, and slowly pressed her body against his own. Beck could feel her chest, her slow heaving chest on his own. She could no doubt, feel his own heart beating faster.

"_Jade...you're hurting me."_ Beck told her.

From Beck's hands. Jade ran her hands down his arms and over to his shoulders. All the while, keeping her face buried in Beck's chest. But she was slowly moving her body up against his own. She wasn't trying to hurt him, but Beck felt her as a great weight. Like an 80 pound bag of rice pressing down on his fragile human body.

"_Jade...Jade...C'mon."_ Beck pleaded her. He felt Jade's arms wrapping around his waist and lifting him up, only to squeeze him against her. If Beck didn't do something now, reaffirm himself not just as a Man but Jade's man, he would be forever at Jade's mercy. Or be known as the man cowering behind this apex example of a Powerful Woman.

"**JADE!"** Beck shouted at her. The elevated volume in his voice and frustration glued to his tone, shook and frightened Jade. she walked backwards and stopped two feet away from Beck. She then lightly bit her bottom of her quivering lip. She hung her head low and started to whimper.

Beck breathed in and let out a small weary sigh. he pulled away from his truck and walked over to hold Jade in his arms. Jade wrapped her arms around Beck's back and cried on his chest.

"_Jade...I'm not angry at you."_

"_Yes you are. You hate me. You're always going to be afraid of me. I told you I would never hurt you. but you're hurting me right now!"_ she cried.

"Nothing you do can ever make me hate you Jade. You were just hurting me. I'm just afraid of being physically hurt, that's all. You just need to be mindful of your strength with me, you can't be so rough with me anymore like you could before. What did you think I meant when I asked you to take care of me?"

Jade knew Beck was right. She pulled away slowly from Beck and wiped her tears away. She hugged Beck as lightly as she could without exerting any of her Titanic strength on him. Beck hugged her right back and placed a kiss on her cheeks and lips. The couple took a moment to look at each other. Jade blushed and gave beck a Turn-Away Smile. Beck focused Jade's eyes back on his own. He leaned in closer. Closing his eyes and pressing his lips on Jade's.

Jade closed her eyes and passionately kissed her boyfriend. Beck's hands caressed Jade's back, then slowly went lower down and traced his open hands over Jade's cakes. He gave them a hard squeeze, then smacked each of them. Jade smirked at him while kissing her boyfriend. Beck pulled away from Jade, taking a hold of her hands and holding them in his own.

"_I think we should stop for now Jade. Or else I might go looking for a Hotel just to nail you."_ Beck confessed to Jade, unabashedly.

"Trust me Baby. Next time I'll take you to West Fortress and i'll take you to new heights in pleasure. I guess this is where we say goodnight?"

"I guess so. Goodnight Jade, sweet dreams and don't let Tori told you to tight in her sleep."

"It's actually me who hold her tight. Sometimes I'm a little rough with her and she's begs me to stop. But I'm not aware of my own strength. See you around Beck." Jade pressed her fingers on her lips, and blew a kiss at Beck.

Beck watched her walk all the way to the front of Tori's home door, gazing at her amazing ass as each cheek shifted up and down in her tight dress. When David opened the door to Jade, she waved goodbye to Beck who waved right back. David waved at Beck, but by that time beck was in his truck and heading back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

_25 June 2013, 3:00 [Morning]_

**Oliver Residence, West Hollywood **

Hours after taking a long shower, washing his teeth and washing his face. Beck felt an unnatural level of fatigue come over him. He went to sleep early and jumped into his bed. He slept with only his pajama pants on and and nothing else. The California Sun was was overbearing in the morning, but at least in the night, people got some relief with cool winds that occasionally passed by.

In his deep state of sleep. Beck awakens in a dream of him standing in a vast cylindrical like room with the surrounding wall as black as Obsidian. Little twinkles of light, like stars came and went. Then from the wall, an exit was created. Light gleaming from the outlines and bottom of these doors were visible. Beck pushed opened the doors and walked out into a park that was located nearby in West Hollywood.

Having to walk over some trees that were laying on the ground. Beck spotted a woman wearing a white knitted hat. Flowing and waving to the side was her long black hair that reached to her lower back. She was wearing a White cotton sweater. Black Cargo pants and white boots. The woman turned around and looked extremely overjoyed to see Beck. She went running over to him and hugged him, then kissed him.

As Much as Beck tried to move. He was viewing this whole dream through a first person point of view, just like in the zombie game he and Tori were playing on in Moon of Neptune. When this beautiful woman pulled away from Beck, Beck noticed she looked so much like Jade. He dared ask if she was Jade.

"Jade... you are Jade Right?" Beck asked, his voice to him sounded light and echoed.

"Of course it's me. God my boyfriend Beck would even remember me if he were still alive today. Felix! Junia! It's time to go." shouted Jade.

Beck who was in a panic about everything. Looked around for something to see his own face with. Like a small pond or hell, a lake. As he patted himself down, he felt something thick in the pocket of his pants. He pulled out a compact mirror and opened it. Whoever Beck was looking at, whoever's reflection was on the small mirror; Beck knew it was not of him. He was blonde man in his late twenties, green eyes with a scar on his left cheek. He had some stubble on his face and down his neck.

"_Do you See Now Beck...Long after your Son and Daughter were born, your wife has aged agonizingly slow and had taken in and married numerous Men. The only part of you that will remain is your memory, and your children. You can avoid this fate if you will just..."_

Beck turned around and saw that the scenery had changed to a Andre who lacked a mouth and stared directly at him. Forming behind Andre out of nothingness, was a Violet like feminine human form whose eyes glowed as bright as starlight. She wrapped her arms around Andre's neck. Placing kisses on his cheeks and temples. She then stood on her own two feet, and placed her hands on her lower stomach, a glow of light shined.

"_Andre...is that you?" _he whispered. Beck moved around Andre and learned that Andre wasn't looking at him, but at a scenery behind Beck. it was of Tori Vega as an adult holding on to the hand of a child wearing a Red and Golden cape. Both of them had their backs turned for some reason.

Beck tried to approach the two, but Dream Andre grabbed his wrist and socked him across his face and landed a powerful punch in his stomach.

"**Ah Fuck!**...**What the Fuck Andre!**..." Beck shouted angrily, but saw that Andre had vanished.

Back inside the dark cylindrical room Beck woke up inside of. He saw the Silhouetted image of a Giant supporting an even enormous Glass like sphere of Red, Blues, Purples and twinkling lights inside it on his back and shoulders. His veiled face turned and face Beck who was still on his knees.

This giant got up and slowly stomped his way over to Beck. Beck tried to crawl away only to have the giant pin him with his enormous feet. The giant knelt down on one knee and spoke.

"_...Share my Burden." _

Beck woke up with sweat all over his face, neck and back. He looked around and saw that it was only eight o clock in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and and fell back against his wet bed. Looking up at his bedroom ceiling, he muttered.

"I need to talk to Andre."

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 15. <em>


End file.
